Love addiction
by PandiPanda8
Summary: NewS  Dire que cela dure déjà depuis plusieurs années. Mais je suis incapable de dire quand tout cela a commencé, pourquoi tout a basculé ? Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Il est devenu mon addiction.
1. Prologue  Chapter 1

Afin de simplifier la compréhension de tous, voici un petit résumé des noms et surnoms de chacun :

Kato Shigeaki : Shige

Koyama Keiichiro : Koya, Keii-chan

Masuda Takahisa : Massu, Massuperman

Nishikido Ryo : Ryo-chan, Ryochon, Chou

Tegoshi Yuya : Tesshi

Yamashita Tomohisa : Pi, Yamapi, Tomo-chan

LOVE ADDICTION

Strong Baby, ma chanson du moment. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas sorti en boîte tous ensemble. Tout le groupe NewS réuni. Heureusement que certaines personnes organisent des soirées masquées, on peut ainsi se mêler aux autres sans avoir de problème. Mais malgré les masques, on est toujours autant entouré. Toutes ces filles qui le touchent, je les envie. Elles profitent de chaque infime partie de son corps, de sa peau si délicate. Tentation suprême. Elles font remonter petit à petit le bas de sa chemise blanche. Juste assez pour me laisser entrevoir cette chute de reins qui me donne tant d'insomnie. Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de redessiner les courbes de son corps qui se laissent deviner à travers ses vêtements. Ses hanches bougent en rythme avec la musique. Il joue de son déhanché, tellement sensuel. Lui seul en a le secret. Je ne tiens plus. Il se retourne face à moi. Il a surprit mon regard c'est sûr ! Il lance un sourire qui en dit long. Je me retourne pour voir à qui est destiné ce regard plein d'envie. Personne. Je reviens face à lui. Il délaisse ses prétendantes pour venir en ma direction. Il traverse la foule. Je me rend compte, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche, que c'est moi qu'il fixe ainsi. Plus près, encore plus près. Il s'arrête seulement au moment où nos deux corps sont collés. Il joue avec moi. Nos hanches s'entrechoquent. Il pose ses mains sur moi. Il m'attire à lui en agrippant ma taille pour que nos déplacements soient parfaitement complémentaires. On est proche, trop proche. Ses cheveux se balancent au rythme que nous créons. Sa bouche entrouverte est si proche de la mienne. Il me lance un de ses sourires aguicheurs qui me font perdre tout mes moyens. J'en veux plus. Je m'empare de sa bouche. Trop tard pour arrêter. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, en plus de répondre à mon baiser, il l'intensifie. Je veux qu'il comprenne toutes les années de frustration que j'ai ressenti. Il cale une de ses mains derrière ma tête et la bloque. Je place mes mains autour de son visage pour qu'il ne puisse pas interrompre cet échange. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Nos langues s'emmêlent et se démêlent. Son autre main se glisse sous mon tee-shirt et remonte lentement le long de mon dos. Elle change de direction, le bout des doigts passent sous ma ceinture. Le désir monte en moi. La vague est lancée. Malgré que nos corps soient déjà très proches, je réduis à néant l'espace qu'il pouvait encore exister entre nous. Il resserre son étreinte également. On s'éloigne pour reprendre notre souffle. On se jauge du regard. Je me mord les lèvres. Je veux recommencer encore et encore. Il soutient mon regard. Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, je le vois revenir sur moi en une fraction de seconde. Il enroule une de ses longues jambes autour de mon corps, tout en reprenant possession de ma bouche. Quelque chose ne va pas. La musique s'arrête. Je l'éloigne de moi à contre cœur. De l'eau, j'entends de l'eau qui s'écoule. Sa chemise blanche commence à être mouillée. Son corps se dévoile à moi. Des gouttes me tombent dessus. Je me réveille dans un sursaut. J'ouvre brusquement mes yeux et tombe nez-à-nez avec lui ! Mon cœur s'arrête.

« Ah gomen ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

Heeeeee ! que qu'est ce que quoi ? Hein ?

Tu rêvais de quoi ? Ça avait l'air intéressant !

Je... Je... Je rêvais pas ! Pourquoi ?

Tu gémissais littéralement ! C'était trop drôle ! Vas-y, c'était qui ? Dis-moi ! En tout cas, ça avait l'air d'être bien.

Je... Je me souviens plus. Je... Je... Je comprend pas de quoi tu parles.

Tu me le diras bien un jour. De toute façon, tu me dis tout ! »

Il s'éloigne de moi en souriant. Dire que ses yeux posés sur moi sont la première chose que j'ai vu en me réveillant. Lui n'ayant pour seul vêtement qu'une serviette autour sa taille, les cheveux encore mouillés. Et dire que c'est mon meilleur ami. J'aurai aimé que mon rêve continue encore... mais jusqu'où ? Il retourne dans la salle de bain, j'entends le verrou se refermer. Pourquoi faire ce rêve alors que l'on dors dans la même chambre. C'était si intense, j'aurai aimé que ça continue encore et encore. « Hmmmmmmm... Hè, c'était qui ? » Je relève la tête d'un seul coup et le vois dans l'embrasure de la porte, me souriant niaisement. Je bafouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il rigole et retourne dans la salle de bain. Il faut que je me concentre sur ce qui se passe autour de moi et que j'arrête de divaguer. Je dois me concentrer sur notre tournée, je ne dois plus y penser. Dans une semaine, direction Sapporo, on va encore partager la même chambre, la même salle de bain.

Les émissions, les photos shoots, les répétitions... Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Ce n'est pas plus mal, mes idées sont restées hors de portée. Je retrouve les autres membres à l'aéroport, on se salue tous. Ça fait du bien de les revoir, mais malgré ça je suis inquiet. Yamashita et Koyama n'ont pas l'air bien depuis que l'on est monté dans l'avion. C'est peut être dû à la climatisation. Ils sont vraiment blancs. Le voyage passe assez vite, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser mon regard dériver sur eux, pour être sûr qu'ils vont bien. Il nous reste encore le bus à prendre pour arriver à l'hôtel. On nous dépose à l'entrée. Heureusement, ce soir, c'est repos, on va pouvoir emmagasiner de l'énergie pour les concerts qui nous attendent. On arrive à l'accueil, c'est toujours le même rituel, prendre ses affaires, aller les déposer dans la chambre... Sauf que cette fois-ci, on va aux bains. Délicieux moment. On a décidé d'y aller tous ensemble. Ces moments là sont rares et précieux. Une seule chose est différente de d'habitude, on est vraiment juste entre nous. Le staff n'est pas là. On est comme des gosses qui seraient sans surveillance. On ne voit pas le temps passer, on parle, on rigole, on se raconte tout, ou presque, nos anecdotes de la semaine... J'aimerai que l'on soit toujours comme ça, ensemble. Yamashita s'est réveillé, il devait être juste fatigué, mais Koyama reste éteint. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, il ne parle quasiment pas, c'est tout juste s'il répond aux questions qu'on lui pose. Il est vraiment en retrait par rapport aux autres aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. On sort des bains, il est déjà très tard. On remonte assez rapidement dans nos chambres respectives. C'est toujours les mêmes duos : TegoMass, KoyaShige, et Yamashita et Nishikido qui ont la chance d'avoir des chambres individuelles. Tiens, c'est bizarre, Koyama est arrivé avant moi dans la chambre. C'est un miracle ou alors il va vraiment mal. D'habitude, je suis le premier et lui n'a pas sa clé, du coup il ne fait que de sonner. Même si je ne le montre pas, il me fait bien rire à chaque fois. J'ouvre. Je le cherche du regard dans la chambre. J'entends de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. La lumière est allumée. Il en sort. Il claque des dents. Ses yeux sont rouges.

« Keii-chan ça va ? Tu es tout... » pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il tend une main vers moi.

« Ne t'approche pas je suis peut être contagieux !

Comment tu te sens ?

J'ai mal partout et j'ai très froid...

Met toi dans ton lit je vais te chercher des couverture en plus. Ne bouge pas !

Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller... »

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je le force à s'allonger dans son lit. Je prends la couverture posée sur le mien et la dépose sur lui. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je le borderai un jour. Ma main touche son front, il est brûlant. Ce que je pensais être de l'eau sur son visage est en réalité de la sueur. Il continue de claquer des dents malgré tout. Je vais chercher une serviette humide pour réguler sa température. Si il le faut je resterai toute la nuit auprès de lui... Il s'est enfin endormi mais je sens que son sommeil n'est pas tranquille. Son corps paraît si fragile. J'essuie délicatement la sueur qui perle sur son visage. Ses traits sont crispés. Il tremble malgré les couvertures. Je connais bien une solution, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécie. Je me lève pour aller rafraîchir la serviette. Je la repose délicatement sur son front pour ne pas le réveiller. Je le vois s'agiter, la fièvre doit lui faire de l'effet.

« Nnn... Tego... Nnnn. Pas ici. Nnnnn... Trop près. Nnnnn... Shige. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Tego ? Trop près pour quoi ? Et pourquoi moi ? Qu...Qu...Qu... Oh putain !

« Keii-chan ? ... Tu m'entend ? ... Keii-chan ?

Non ! »

Je reçois un coup dans la figure, je lui attrape les mains pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler et les plaque contre le lit au dessus de sa tête. Il ouvre brusquement les yeux, nos visage sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa respiration se bloque, tout comme la mienne. Je réussi à articuler péniblement un « Daijoubu ?» en m'éloignant un petit peu. Je me sens obligé de justifier notre position.

« Euh... Tu faisais un cauchemar, et tu criais contre Tegoshi et tu donnais des coups. J'en ai pris un d'ailleurs... Daijoubu ? »

Il respire très vite, il a l'air complètement perdu, je suis même pas sur qu'il aie entendu et compris ce que je viens de lui dire. « Gomen ne... » Sa voix n'est pas comme d'habitude, il a pas l'air conscient de ce qui l'entoure, en l'occurrence moi. Je me rend compte que je le maintiens toujours en place.

« Oh ! Pardon ! Je dérange ? »

Je tourne brusquement la tête et je vois Yamashita dans l'embrasure de la porte, clairement troublé par la situation.

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Il faisait un cauchemar ! »

Je relâche mon emprise sur Koya, me relève et vais à la rencontre de Yamashita. Il me regarde franchement amusé. Je lui fait signe d'aller dans le couloir, je prend la clé de la chambre et ferme la porte sans faire de bruit. Alors que nous somme en train de parler de l'état de santé de notre MC, nous croisons Tegoshi qui sors de sa chambre. Il nous adresse un simple « Yo » et rentre, l'air de rien, dans une autre comme si c'était la sienne.

« Ah tiens, Ryo-chan aussi il a de la fièvre ! »

Je regarde Yamashita d'un air dubitatif. Qu'est ce qu'il insinue ? Je sens mon visage s'embraser rien que de repenser à la position dans laquelle nous étions il y a quelques instants.

« Allez, va veiller sur ton bien-aimé ! Promis la prochaine fois, je frappe avant d'entrer. Prends-en bien soin on en a besoin pour le prochain concert ! »

Je retourne dans la chambre, Koya s'est rendormi. Il a l'air plus serein que tout à l'heure. Je touche son front du revers de la main, la température a baissé. Je suis soulagé. Le regarder ainsi m'apaise. Je m'assois sur le bord de son lit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller, je veux être plus proche de lui juste un moment.

-l-

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une semaine. Je me demande quel jour on est. J'ai la tête lourde. Je ne sens plus mon bras droit, il est tout endoloris jusqu'à mon épaule. Je sens quelque chose de chaud dans mon cou, c'est agréable. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fait noir dans la chambre, j'ai du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je découvre l'objet de mon mal de bras, quelqu'un est posé sur moi. Même si je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je sais au moins une chose il a prit soin de moi. Il n'a pas du dormir beaucoup à cause de moi. Je n'ose pas le réveiller. Ses doigts se resserrent sur mon épaule, dans un mouvement, il remonte son genoux jusqu'en haut de mes jambes. Je prends conscience de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Si jamais quelqu'un nous voit comme ça qu'est ce qu'il va penser ? La force me manque pour le repousser. Mais est ce que je le veux vraiment ? ... C'est agréable. Sa respiration est douce et régulière, il a l'air de dormir paisiblement... Pourquoi bouger ?

-l-

J'ai fait un doux rêve. J'ai un peu mal partout. Je me relève difficilement. Je ne reconnais pas le matelas. J'ouvre les yeux... J'aurai pas du m'endormir surtout sur lui. Heureusement, il dort encore à poings fermés. Je m'écarte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me dirige vers mon lit, le défait pour donner l'impression que j'y ai passé la nuit. Je m'allonge dessus. Je n'arrive pas oublier le contact de son corps contre le mien. Il faut que je prenne une douche pour calmer mes ardeurs, je ne dois rien montrer devant lui.

-l-

Je le sens s'éloigner. Son intimité frotte contre ma jambe. Est ce que je dois l'interpréter ou pas ? Si jamais je bouge, il va se sentir obliger de me donner des explications. Et je suis pas sûr de vouloir les entendre. Je l'entends faire le tour de mon lit. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se relève déjà et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Le son de l'eau qui coule le long de son corps arrive jusqu'à moi. Le mien est encore engourdi mais je le force à se lever. Je m'habille rapidement. La tête me tourne, c'est sûrement ma fièvre. Il faut que je sois sorti avant qu'il revienne ici. Je dois trouver un prétexte. J'ai trouvé. Je prends mes affaires et quitte la chambre. Ce n'est pas normal de réagir comme ça avec mon meilleur ami. Je dois me ressaisir. Je referme la porte derrière moi et frappe à celle qui me fait face. Une voix familière me répond. J'entre.

-l-

Même si l'eau est relativement froide, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Comment j'ai pu m'endormir sur lui ? L'erreur ! Heureusement, qu'il dormait encore, sinon qu'est ce qu'il aurai pensé de moi ? De toute façon, c'est mon meilleur ami, il sait que... J'entends la porte de la chambre qui se referme. Je sors précipitamment, en attrapant, une serviette au passage. Personne. La chambre est vide. Merde.

-l-

Massu est installé sur son lit, il a l'air d'être seul dans la chambre.

« Ah, Keii-chan ! Tu vas mieux ? T'as toujours pas l'air en forme. Je comprend mieux l'inquiétude de Shige hier soir.

Tego n'est pas là ?

Non, je l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, mais j'ai l'habitude en ce moment. Tu veux pas t'asseoir tu as vraiment l'air pas bien, j'ai pas envie que tu tombe par terre, je sais que tu rêves de voler dans mes bras musclés mais...

...

Ah quand même ! »

Je le sens qu'il m'attire jusqu'au lit et me fait asseoir. Je le vois à peine.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. Ça te ressemble pas du tout d'être comme ça, même malade.

!

Pardon ? Plus lentement ou avec tout les mots s'il te plaît. »

Je n'aurai pas du commencer cette conversation, elle ne peut que mal finir. C'est trop tard maintenant et je peux même pas retourner dans ma chambre...

« Quand... Je... Euh... Me suis... Hier... Euh non...

... T'inquiète pas je suis la pour t'aider tu peux tout me dire...

... whhh... Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé comment dire... Shige... Sur mon épaule son genoux remontait... Pis après quand il est parti... J'ai... Il a... Enfin non pas vraiment...

T'inquiète pas j'ai compris ! Je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes ça a l'air d'être confus dans ta tête et puis tu as l'air d'avoir encore de la fièvre... Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux je pense que ça dérangera pas Tego si tu empruntes son lit, il est jamais là de toute façon. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je m'allonge péniblement. Je sens la fièvre qui revient.

-l-

Je m'habille en vitesse, je prend les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main. Je sors en trombe de la chambre. Je tombe nez-à-nez avec Yamashita qui s'apprête à partir déjeuner. Je le rattrape et l'accompagne.

« Ohayo Shige ! Tu es haut en couleur aujourd'hui ! Tu t'es habillé dans le noir ? »

Je me regarde et je vois que je n'ai vraiment pas fais attention à ce que j'ai mis. Je continue à me diriger vers la salle de restaurant. Nishikido et Massu sont déjà là-bas. Massu parle tout seul, et Nishikido, bah, c'est Nishikido quoi.

« T'as bien dormi cette nuit ? T'as l'air fatigué !

Hnnnn... Pi... Urusai !

J'en déduis que non ! »

On s'installe à table. Yamashita et Massu font la conversation. J'écoute à moitié ce qu'ils disent. Je crois qu'ils parlent de ce qu'ils voudraient faire durant les pauses de la journée. J'entends « Est-ce qu'il a eu de la fièvre cette nuit ? » mais je ne relève pas plus que ça. J'ai l'impression d'être présent pour sauver les apparences, pour qu'ils ne voient pas que les choses ne sont pas comme d'habitude...

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce matin il en avait.

En parlant des absents, il est passé où Tego ?

Je l'ai croisé en sortant, il allait prendre une douche. Du coup je lui ai dis qu'il allait devoir partager son lit avec Keii-chan.

Quoi ? »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma surprise, il semblerai que je ne sois pas le seul. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que Nishikido réagisse comme ça. Lui aussi ? Il est amoureux de Koya ! Attend ! On se précipite pas, on réfléchis. Hier soir j'ai vu Tegoshi rentrer dans la chambre de Nishikido, chambre individuelle, précisons-le ! Massu ne l'a croisé que ce matin... Donc il a passé la nuit là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire. Parler ? Quoique vu la réaction de Nishikido, j'en suis pas si sûr. Tout ça pour dire que Koya est tout seul avec Tegoshi et que ça ne me plaît absolument pas ! Je suis coupé dans ma réflexion par Nishikido qui se lève brusquement, fait tomber sa chaise et part. Massu le suit de très près, parce que Nishikido énervé ce n'est pas beau à voir. J'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qui l'a mis en colère... Mais c'est Koya !

« J'ai vu Keii-chan dans votre chambre hier, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est chez Massu ?

... »

-l-

Je me réveille, je ne reconnais pas la chambre. J'observe autour de moi, je vois Tego en serviette qui cherche des vêtements dans sa valise posée sur le lit de Massu. Je tente de me relever. La chambre tourne autour de moi. J'entends un bruit de porte. Je crois que je tombe en avant. J'essaye de me raccrocher à ce que je trouve. Rien... ... ... « Keii-chan? Keii-chan? Ça va? » On m'appelle. Je crois que c'est Massu. C'est bizarre c'était Tego tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends rien. J'entends d'autres voix au loin. Une dispute. Des cris. Je connais ces voix mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, c'est confus. J'ouvre les yeux. C'était bien Massu qui me parlait. Il a le regard inquiet. Je tente un sourire pour le rassurer. Vu sa réaction, ça devait pas être convainquant. Je tente une communication.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tu parles des cris?

...

Je te fais la version courte. On est arrivé avec Nishikido au moment où tu es tombé par terre, mais dans ta chute tu as entraîné la serviette que Tego portait. Du coup, Nishikido est pas content. D'où la délicate discussion que tu peux entendre dans la salle de bain. »

-l-

Notre conversation est interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Yamashita. Il répond. C'est Massu. Sans un mot, il se lève et m'entraîne à sa suite. Il ne me dit rien. Je m'inquiète. Il prend la direction de nos chambres, je réussi à articuler péniblement un « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Aucune réponse. Je panique. « C'est Koyama ! » . J'accélère le pas. Je dépasse Yamashita. Je fonce à la chambre de Tego et Massu. J'en ouvre violemment la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Je panique. « C'est Koyama ! » . J'accélère le pas. Je dépasse Yamashita. Je fonce à la chambre de Tego et Massu. J'en ouvre violemment la porte.

-l-

Je sursaute au bruit de la porte. La tête me tourne... Je sens Massu qui me retient pour ne pas que je retombe. Je distingue Shige dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il a l'air paniqué, il est essoufflé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il me regarde fixement ?

« Tout doux Shige ! Tout doux ! Wooooh...

Yamashitaaaaa ! T'aurai pu me prévenir !

Je pouvais pas sinon ça aurait pas été drôle ! Tu as vu Massu, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit je suis venu ! Mais t'aurai pu me dire je devais mettre Shige au courant. »

Je n'entends plus ce qui se dit autour de moi. Je sens quand même la main de Massu sur mon bras, elle m'empêche de vaciller. Je vois Shige se rapprocher tout doucement. Il me fixe. J'ai la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose par rapport à lui. Cette nuit. Ça a un rapport avec cette nuit. Il se mord la lèvre. Mon regard descend sur lui et s'arrête au niveau de son genou. Ça me revient ! Je baisse les yeux sur mon genou. Les sensations me reviennent. Sa jambe qui remonte le long de mon corps, la bouffée de désir qui m'a envahie à cet instant. Il faut que j'oublie, sinon notre relation va se détériorer. Et je ne le veux surtout pas. La tête me tourne un peu plus encore...

-l-

« T'en as pas marre d'allumer tout ce qui bouge ? J'ai laissé passer la dernière fois avec Tomo mais là je peux pas !

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Fais pas l'innocent je t'ai vu à l'instant avec Keiichiro ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ? A chaque fois que je pars avec les Kanja je sais très bien que tu en profites pour aller à droite à gauche ! Et maintenant tu oses le faire devant moi ! Je ne supporte plus que tu fasses ça! Si je ne te suffis pas dis le moi ! Mais ne me fait pas croire que tu partages mes sentiments ! Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord au début pour que se soit juste une histoire de cul entre nous et qu'on était libre de faire ce que l'on voulait. Mais tu sais très bien que les choses ont changé... Et en plus ça te fais rire ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

Une porte claque violemment. Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, je vois Tegoshi qui me saute dessus de peur. Il se pelotonne contre moi. Nos visages sont très proches. Dans un sourire il me glisse un « moi aussi » avant de m'embrasser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre. Est ce que ce « moi aussi » signifie ce que je pense ? Sans plus réfléchir je le plaque contre la porte, m'empare un peu plus de sa bouche. Dans un mouvement brusque, il inverse nos positions, me colle contre la porte à mon tour. Il me connaît, il sait comment me rendre dingue. Je n'y tiens déjà plus, je lui arrache le seul vêtement qu'il porte. Il se retrouve en tenue d'Adam. Même, si j'ai l'habitude de le voir comme ça, je ne me lasse pas de son corps frêle sous mes doigts. Je descend une de mes mains le long de son dos pour la poser sur ses hanches. Pendant que l'autre s'agrippe à sa tête. Le contact de ses boucles de cheveux entre mes doigts me procure une douce sensation. Il stoppe notre étreinte et me fixe. Il me jette un regard plein de désir. Je quémande la suite. Il ne se fait pas prier et fait disparaître mon tee-shirt en une fraction de seconde. Il me fait languir en jouant avec ses doigts le long de mon torse. Pur plaisir. Il a décidé de me rendre dingue. Il s'attaque à mon cou du bout des lèvres. Je sens sa langue qui commence à parcourir ma peau. Il descend lentement une de ses mains qui se dirige droit vers la boucle de ma ceinture. Il stoppe tout. Il éloigne son visage de moi. Il a son sourire coquin. Ses yeux me disent « j'ai envie de toi » mais ses lèvres me montrent qu'il a décidé de s'amuser avec moi avant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. J'attrape sa main droite, et l'attire tout contre moi. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, les regarde avec intensité. Puis dirige ses yeux plus bas. Plus bas. Il reprend avec son autre main l'ascension commencée plutôt. Comme pour détourner mon attention il m'embrasse délicatement sur la joue. Une fois. Très lentement il se déplace en direction de ma bouche. Deuxième fois. Il arrive au coin de son objectif. Troisième fois. Pendant ce temps, sa main droite joue avec les boutons de mon jean mais sans les ouvrir. L'impatience me gagne. Je le repousse jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je le plaque contre le mur intérieur de la douche. Il en profite pour allumer l'eau. Mon jean est trempé. Je le foudroie du regard. Il répond avec son sourire aguicheur. Je ne sais plus si je dois être en colère ou excité. Il prend la décision à ma place en faisant tomber mon pantalon et mon boxer sur mes chevilles. Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, il s'empare de ma bouche et prend possession de mon membre. Il commence un léger mouvement. Je ne laisse pas continuer longtemps. Je le plaque un peu plus contre le mur et le surélève légèrement. Il en profite pour enrouler ses jambes autour de moi, et m'embrasser comme il sait si bien le faire. L'eau glisse sur nos peaux. Elle nous sépare et nous attire en même temps. Mon désir s'intensifie. Je me défais de sa bouche pour aller prendre possession de sa clavicule. Il ne résiste pas, et rejette sa tête en arrière pour me laisser champ libre. Je chéris chaque parcelle de peau qui me tombe sous les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister encore longtemps avant de le faire mien. Dans un murmure, j'entends un « prend-moi » Il lit dans mes pensées. Ces deux mots n'ont pour effet que d'accroître mon envie. Je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir quand il est ainsi à ma merci. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ses hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise. Nos corps se connaissent parfaitement et se complètent naturellement. Je le regarde une fraction de seconde, ses yeux me supplient. Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je m'immisce en lui dans un coup de rein. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Je l'embrasse fougueusement pour lui faire oublier mon intrusion. J'aime cet instant, à chaque fois. Je sais qu'il m'appartient, que personne d'autre ne compte. Je commence un va et viens léger pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à ma présence. Il se détend petit à petit avec le frottement de nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Mes coups se veulent de plus en plus fort. Il ne se retient pas. Je suis comme fou, je ne sais plus où nous sommes. J'accélère. Je sens que mes forces ne vont pas tarder à m'abandonner, un dernier effort. Je le sens à limite de l'extase lui aussi.

-l-

Je me retourne vers Koya, il est vraiment pâle, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut pas tenir debout tout seul. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Il relève les siens, nos regards se croisent. Je le vois baisser la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il rougit. Mon souffle s'accélère rien qu'à cette vision. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, je vois Massu qui passe son bras droit sous les genoux de Koya. Je ne comprends pas. J'entends Yamashita rigoler derrière moi et Massu a un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose. Il place son second bras sous sa nuque. Il le soulève délicatement. Il passe devant moi. J'ai comme un pincement au cœur de les voir dans cette position. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça aurait du être à moi de le porter jusqu'à son lit. Je sursaute, un cri vient de sortir de la salle d'eau.

« Il faudra que l'on repense la répartition des chambres pour la prochaine ville ! Je suis pas sûr que la solution actuelle soit la meilleure...

Shige ! Reviens parmi nous, écoute pas Yamashita et ouvre moi ta porte parce que je vais pas tenir Keii-chan comme ça toute la journée !

Ah gomen ! J'arrive. »

Yamashita reste dans le couloir, je le vois sortir son portable. Je passe devant lui pour ouvrir la porte de notre chambre. J'entre en premier pour aller défaire le lit de Koya. J'entends Massu qui me suit de près. Au moment où je tire sur les draps, je perçois Koya qui se débat dans les bras de Massu. A l'instant, où je me retourne, je le vois mettre un coup de poing dans le nez de Massu. Dans un réflexe, il le lâche. Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ai un genou à terre, et un bras sous le haut de son corps, dans son dos.

« Ah bah j'ai bien fait d'appeler le médecin, maintenant que l'on a deux blessés!

'tin! C'est pas drôle! Je saigne en plus! »

-l-

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je bouge. Panique. Je veux descendre. Je crois que j'ai cogné quelque chose. Cette odeur m'est familière. Je respire profondément. Je me sens apaisé. Je me blottis un peu plus. Si confortable. C'est pas comme tout à l'heure, c'est mieux. J'ai l'impression de voler comme dans un rêve.

-l-

Je le vois respirer profondément. J'en bloque mon souffle. Il se pelotonne contre moi. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder son visage. J'ai l'impression que ça a duré une éternité. Il a un doux sourire. Je ressers mon étreinte autour de lui pour pouvoir le transporter. Je le pose, tout en douceur, sur son lit. Je remonte les couettes sur lui. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas arrêté de sourire comme s'il faisait un merveilleux rêve, malheureusement, je ne dois pas en faire partie. Dans un soupir, je replace une de ses mèches de cheveux. J'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne un peu troublé que quelqu'un ai pu voir mon geste. C'est Yamashita. « Ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte ! » Je ne peux prononcer aucun mot. Je me contente de hocher la tête. Sans que l'on puisse poursuivre cette conversation plus loin, le médecin, et les autres membres entrent dans la chambre pour venir voir l'état de notre MC.

Ils sont tous descendus sur le parking, ils m'attendent, c'est sûr mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir maintenant. Je veux rester encore un petit peu. Je prépare les médicaments de Koya pour la journée, je replace ses couvertures qui ont glissé. Je lui laisse un petit mot pour lui dire que j'ai préparé ses médicaments et que s'il a besoin de manger, tout est prévu, il a juste à demander, je le pose sur la table de nuit. Je n'arrive décidément pas à le laisser. Il tourne légèrement sa tête et murmure « Arigatou » Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment conscient ou pas. Je vais chercher une serviette. Je m'assoie sur son lit, à ses cotés. J'essuie son visage, j'en redessine les contours délicatement, sa peau est si douce.

-l-

Nous sommes installés dans la voiture, prêts à partir. Le verdict est tombé, Keii-chan doit rester couché, du coup on attend Shige. Tomo-chan nous fait gentiment remarquer que Shige est très affecté par l'état de Keii-chan, il ne sera pas complètement concentré sur ce qu'il va faire aujourd'hui, mais qu'il faut le laisser, ne pas l'engueuler, lui dire les choses calmement, comme si j'en étais capable. On patiente encore cinq minutes, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je commence à en avoir marre, je me lève pour aller le chercher. En sortant de la voiture je distingue un regard blasé de Tomo-chan, je n'y fais pas plus attention que ça. Je remonte jusqu'à la chambre de KoyaShige, la porte est entrouverte. Je glisse un œil dans l'entrebâillement, je vois Shige penché sur Keii-chan. Il a un regard protecteur et bienveillant. Pendant une fraction de seconde je me dis que j'aimerai que Tesshi me regarde comme ça. Je frappe contre la porte qui s'ouvre un peu plus. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

-l-

« Aller Shige, on n'a pas que ça à faire, il va pas s'envoler ! »

Je me retourne en sursautant. Nishikido est là dans l'embrasure de la porte à me fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? Rien, j'espère. Je bafouille un « j'arrive » Je jette un dernier regard sur Koya en fermant la porte. Mon cœur se déchire de devoir le quitter.

La journée est passée très lentement. J'ai été absent. Mon corps était aux répétitions mais ma tête était avec lui. On est dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. On a fini la journée plus tôt. Heureusement car je n'étais absolument pas concentré. En y repensant, je ne me souviens pas que les autres membres m'aient fait plus de remarques que ça. Ou alors je ne les ai pas entendu, ce qui est bien plus probable.

-l-

Je culpabilisais tellement de ne pas être parti aux répétitions avec les autres que j'ai du faire quelque chose. J'ai demandé aux staffs les vidéos des chorégraphies, comme ça même si je n'étais pas là je saurai la base. J'entends des bruits dans le couloir. J'ai espéré toute la journée que se soit eux, du coup j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je remet mon casque audio sur mes oreilles et me replonge dans les vidéos. J'essaye d'effectuer les mouvements des chorégraphies, ce qui n'est pas simple en étant assis dans un lit.

-l-

J'ouvre la porte doucement de peur qu'il soit encore en train de dormir. L'image que je vois à cet instant me fait éclater de rire. Il est assis sur son lit, le pc sur les genoux, le casque sur les oreilles et il agite les bras dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques secondes il remarque enfin ma présence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il enlève son casque. Koya ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je me fais éjecter de l'embrasure de la porte par Tegoshi et Massu qui se jettent littéralement sur le lit et sur lui. Ils l'assomment de questions. Alors, que je me remets juste de mon éviction, une main me propulse plus loin en avant dans la chambre. Je vois Nishikido qui fonce lui aussi vers l'attroupement.

« Alors rassuré ? »

Je me retourne vers Yamashita, je lui lance un timide sourire. Il me tapote l'épaule, va s'adosser au mur. Je me dirige alors vers mon lit et m'assoie dessus.

« ... Nan... Mais je te jure, il était complètement à la rue pire que toi ! Mais j'avais reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire! Franchement, j'avais envie de le baffer ! Aïe ! C'est pas la peine de me donner un coup dans les côtes Tesshi !

Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Mais faut être réaliste même les chorégraphies qu'il connaît le mieux il les a plantées !

Arrête de le blâmer comme ça, toi aussi tu n'es pas toujours au meilleur de ta forme... Ah pardon... »

Tiens depuis quand Massu a Happiness comme sonnerie de portable ? Il sort de la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la sienne. « C'est pas tout, mais on a un emploi du temps chargé demain alors tout le monde retourne dans SA chambre. Bonne nuit les gars ! » Les mots de Yamashita ont vite fait de faire sortir tout le monde de notre chambre. Ça me fait bizarre d'être seul avec lui... enfin un lui conscient.

-l-

Il est déjà minuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir en même temps il paraît que j'ai dormi toute la journée. On a éteint la lumière depuis un moment mais je me contente de fixer le plafond. J'entends la respiration de Shige. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas non plus. J'ose pas lui parler alors que c'est mon meilleur ami... Je tourne pas rond...

-l-

J'ai pas du travailler assez dur aujourd'hui, parce que je n'ai pas sommeil. J'ose pas rallumer la lumière pour lire ou prendre mon ipod. Il soupire. J'ai envie d'engager la conversation mais je ne sais pas comment. C'est horrible d'en être arrivé là, de ne pas être capable de lui parler normalement. Je m'en veux d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour lui. Ça ruine notre amitié. J'ouvre une première fois la bouche... La referme, pour la ré-ouvrir dans la seconde.

-l-

« Tu faisais quoi quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure?

Bah je répétais notre chorégraphie de itaii dake...

Ah c'était ça ! J'avais pas reconnu les mouvements. »

Il rigole.

Je suis content qu'il ait engagé la conversation. Comment a-t-il su que je ne dormais pas non plus ? Du coup ça tombe bien il va pouvoir éclairer mes trous noir sur le déroulement de la journée...

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à résoudre certaines de mes interrogations sur quelques événements de la journée... »

-l-

Oh mon dieu ! De quoi il veut parler ? Et si il avait été conscient à chaque fois que j'ai eu un geste déplacé ?

« Shige? Tu dors?

Ah ! Non gomen, tu disais?

Quand j'étais dans la chambre de Massu, à un instant j'étais avec Tegoshi et l'instant d'après c'était de nouveau Massu à coté de moi, Nishikido criait, je voyais plus Tego et, toi et Yamashita vous étiez en face de moi. Ils étaient aussi longs que ça mes malaises ? Parce que du coup j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Je respire à nouveau. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Alors... je prenais mon petit déj avec les autres en bas, Massu nous a dit que tu étais avec Tego en haut, Nishikido est parti dans une colère noire. Du coup, à mon avis mais je suis pas sûr, il a du se passer quelque chose entre toi et Tego parce que quand Massu a téléphoné...

Il était pas avec vous en bas ?

Ah... Euh... Oui mais après il a suivi Nishikido. Il nous a téléphoné enfin à Yamashita pour nous dire que... Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire parce que Yamashita est juste parti d'un seul coup. J'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose avec toi du coup j'ai pani... Euh... alors quand on est arrivé dans la chambre, Nishikido et Tego étaient dans la salle de bain.

J'arrive pas à suivre tout ce que tu dis... J'ai l'idée principale donc ça va... Et juste après j'aurai pas heurté quelques chose ou quelqu'un ?

Massu te transportait, et d'un seul coup tu t'es agité dans ses bras tu lui a donné un coup de poing dans le nez. D'ailleurs il saignait et il est parti dans la salle de bain parce-qu'il mettait du sang partout, et Yamashita appelait le médecin pendant ce temps là...

Mais je me souviens pas être tombé par terre...

Ah ça... Euh... Je... Je t'ai récupéré à temps on va dire et ... voilà! »

-l-

Alors ça veut dire que quand j'étais bien, heureux... J'étais dans ses bras ? Je me retourne vers lui. Je distingue ses traits dans la nuit. Il a pris soin de moi toute la journée, même sans être là. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-l-

J'ai trop géré. Je souris, je suis rassuré d'être le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

« Shigeaki ?

Hm ?

Arigatou gozaimasu »

Mon coeur s'arrête. Ses mots, cette voix. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

-l-

Même dans le noir je distingue le sourire qu'il affiche.

-l-

-l-

**Note :** N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews qu'on sache ce que vous en pensez ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Dans quelques heures, le concert va commencer. J'ai tellement hâte. En temps normal je patienterai en rigolant avec Koya, mais il doit rester isolé pour ne pas contaminer le reste du groupe. Ce qui est quand même relativement bizarre parce-qu'on partage la même chambre. J'ai envie d'aller le voir. Une excuse. Il faut que je trouve une bonne raison. Mon regard se pose sur mon coussin rose qu'une fan m'a offert. J'ai trouvé, je vais le lui emmener ! Je m'empare de l'objet en question, me dirige rapidement vers la porte « Shige ? » Je me retourne, c'est Tego.

« Tu va voir Keii-chan ?

Euh... oui... je veux lui apporter ça ! »

Mais pourquoi je me justifie moi... Il n'a pas besoin de connaître le détail de mes pensées.

« Attend, je viens avec toi. Mais on doit se protéger avant, c'est la consigne ! »

Mince, j'avais oublié. Je prend la première chose que je trouve : une serviette. Ça fera l'affaire. Tego prend un masque. On se dirige vers le « mis en quarantaine ». On tambourine à la porte. Les arrivées avec Tegoshi sont toujours très soignées et délicates. Une faible voix nous répond. On entre. Il est assis, la tête posée sur ses bras, sur la table. Ses yeux sont clos, il a un sourire aux lèvres. On s'approche à pas de loup. On se regarde avec Tego, on se comprend. Je lui donne le coussin. Je passe de l'autre côté de la chaise. J'attrape délicatement les deux coudes de Koya, le soulève. Tegoshi glisse le coussin là où étaient ses bras il y a quelques secondes. Je repose sa tête sur le coussin. Son sourire s'élargit. Il ouvre lentement les yeux. On s'écarte de lui en contournant la table. Il se lève en rigolant et tend les bras vers nous. Il veut nous contaminer, même s'il n'est pas contagieux en réalité. Il ouvre la bouche et prend son air d'enfant unique. « Je veux mon Shigeaki ! » Blackout. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Il me veut moi ? Je le fixe. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Le sourire qu'il a eu en prononçant mon prénom. Ce regard... Je suis... Je suis... troublé ? Quelqu'un me tire par le bras. Je dois me ressaisir, c'est Tegoshi qui m'entraîne vers la porte. Koya s'est déjà réinstallé. Il serre mon coussin et le caresse doucement tout en souriant. Je referme doucement la porte. On retourne dans la loge commune. Je m'assoie sur le canapé et me perds dans mes pensées. Et dire qu'il y a une semaine, on était encore en train de faire la chorégraphie de « itaii dake ».

On est presque seul, un membre du staff nous accompagne pour que l'on finisse le duo au plus vite. C'est un moment rare et agréable. On rigole beaucoup, mais on reste concentré sur ce que l'on fait. On ne veut pas montrer la moitié d'un KoyaShige à nos fans. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à terminer les chorégraphies de la première partie. J'aime être avec lui comme ça... On recommence depuis le début pour voir ce que les enchaînements donnent. Je pose une main sur sa hanche, je le touche à peine, je n'ose pas. Rien que d'y penser je suis tout chose... Je vois son visage dans le miroir. Il est concentré. D'un seul coup, il tourne la tête pour me regarder, il rigole, je souris... On avance petit à petit dans la création de la chorégraphie, ce n'est pas une chose aisée. On bloque au moment où nous sommes dos à dos, une main en l'air. Je me redresse, il n'a pas bougé il se contente de reculer en sautillant. J'éclate de rire et lui aussi. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de descendre le long de son dos. Je profite de la vue qui s'offre à moi, avant d'adopter la même posture que lui pour finir notre travail...

On rentre en scène dans quelques minutes, on doit aller se préparer et s'habiller. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur avec notre riida. Heureusement qu'il est là en ce moment et qu'il a compris ce qui se passe dans ma tête. On parle beaucoup de tout et de rien.

« J'en ai marre, ils font jamais ce qu'on leur dit !

Quoi ?

Hier soir, j'ai bien dit à tout le monde « chacun dans sa chambre » et ce matin je frappe chez TegoMass, pas un dans la chambre ! Encore Tego je sais où le trouver, il est jamais très loin. Mais Massu ! En plus je sais bien qu'il est sorti avec les Arashi hier soir, je comprends pas pourquoi il est pas rentré...

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tego ? Je n'y comprend rien...

Je ne pense pas que se soit à moi de te parler de ça... On est arrivé ! »

J'éclate de rire, il est vraiment distrait. Je le rattrape par le bras et lui montre le numéro d'étage qui n'a pas changé. Il a oublié d'appuyer sur le bouton. Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau pour laisser entrer Massu dans l'ascenseur. « Alors Massu ? On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois gentil avec toi aujourd'hui parce que tu as eu une grosse soirée... » Les portes commencent à se refermer. Un cri. C'est Koya qui nous rejoint à son tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas. A nous quatre l'espace dans l'ascenseur est très réduit. Mon cœur s'accélère. J'ai envie de lui, de le serrer dans mes bras. Son corps est seulement à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me mord la lèvre. Je dois calmer mes pulsions, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il est malade depuis plusieurs jours. Il respire la sensualité. Mes yeux le déshabille contre ma volonté. Son tee-shirt laisse entrevoir sa douce peau. Je... J'aimerai... « Tout le monde descend ! Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! » Yamashita me regarde avec un grand sourire et me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Comme il l'a dit, tout le monde descend, je les suis. Je dois vraiment me calmer avant d'entrer sur scène.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder pendant les trois heures de show, juste pour être sûr qu'il tenait le coup. La fin a été le plus difficile. Lorsqu'on est dans les nacelles, je voyais bien qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien. J'aurai aimé être avec lui à ce moment. Il avait du mal à chanter, sa voix tremblait. Il s'accrochait aux bords pour ne pas tomber. Heureusement que l'on redescend assez vite sur la terre ferme... On est de retour dans l'ascenseur, il y a juste Koya et moi cette fois ci. On se regarde, on se sourit. Une secousse. L'ascenseur s'arrête. On se regarde un brin paniqué. On se rend compte que l'on a juste nos tenues de scène, donc pas de portable. Comme si on avait eu la même idée au même instant, on se jette tout les deux sur le bouton d'appel de secours. Malgré le fait qu'il soit malade il a encore de bons réflexes, il a été plus rapide que moi. Il appuie sur le bouton. Je regarde ma main, mes doigts sont sur la sienne. Sa peau est douce... Je suis interrompu dans mes rêveries par l'opérateur. Je me rends compte que je le touche encore.

-l-

L'opérateur dit que nous devons attendre quelques heures. Quelques minutes après avoir interrompue la communication la lumière s'éteint, il ne reste plus que le bouton d'urgence pour éclairer, comme si la situation n'était pas assez difficile. J'ai froid, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir guérir. En plus mon tee-shirt est humide à cause du concert. Je commence à trembler. Shige le remarque, il me place sa serviette sur les épaules pour m'aider à me réchauffer. Ça ne passe pas, je me met à claquer des dents. Je remarque son regard sur moi, il est inquiet. Je... Mes jambes faiblissent, je m'appuie contre la paroi pour essayer de rester debout. Je continue à trembler, mes genoux flanchent, je glisse le long de la paroi. Shige fond sur moi, il tente de me soutenir. Ma tête tourne, je le sens m'installer sur le sol. Il se met à parler pour me rassurer, mais je sens bien qu'il a peur. Il parle beaucoup, je n'écoute pas tout. « Et puis ce matin, quand tu as mis ton... »

Je sens qu'on me secoue doucement en m'appelant. J'ouvre un œil, je distingue Shige.

« Bien dormi ?

Hai. Mais ?

Tu t'es endormi quand on était encore dans l'ascenseur, mais ils sont arrivés rapidement, ça a mis moins de temps que prévu. Par contre, il va falloir que tu te lèves assez rapidement, on part dans 15 minutes. Toutes tes valises sont prêtes, je m'en suis occupé pour que tu puisse te reposer le plus possible. Je t'ai laissé de quoi t'habiller au pied du lit. Je vais descendre les valises. »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas tout compris non plus. Je me redresse, remarque la tenue qu'il m'a laissée. Je sors du lit prend les affaires et vais me changer dans la salle de bain. J'espère ne pas être le dernier. Je me dépêche comme je peux. Je suis encore un peu étourdi. J'aperçois la voiture qui doit nous emmener à l'aéroport. Je monte. Je suis soulagé, il manque Massu. Une voiture noire s'arrête à coté de nous. « J'en ai marre, pourquoi vous respectez jamais ce que je dis, on est juste au début de la tournée et c'est déjà le bordel ! La chambre de TegoMass a été rendue il y a déjà une heure et demie alors où est ce qu'il est passé ? » La portière de la voiture s'ouvre. Massu en descend. Je ne cache pas mon étonnement. Il jette un dernier regard à son chauffeur avec un sourire que je ne lui connais pas. Il a sa valise à la main, ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette. Il s'assoie à mes cotés. Il murmure un « 'zaimasu » Il a l'air fatigué.

-l-

Ils m'écoutent jamais. A quoi ça sert que je sois leur « leader » si quand je dis un truc, ils ne le respectent pas. Bon encore, je sais où trouver Tego quand il est pas dans sa chambre mais Massu c'est la première fois qu'il me fait un coup comme ça... Je jette un coup œil à ma droite. On a décollé depuis seulement dix minutes, Shige dort déjà. Keii-chan le fixe. Il faut qu'il sache. « Il a pas beaucoup dormi ces jours-ci, il paraît que quelqu'un était malade et du coup il est resté à son chevet tout le temps. Il en a oublié de dormir. Franchement, j'aimerai bien avoir quelqu'un autant à mes soins si un jour c'est à mon tour d'être malade. Non, mais éponger le front du malade tout les quarts d'heures et à n'importe quels moments de la journée... C'est courageux ! Enfin moi je dis ça... Je dis rien. » J'espère qu'avec le temps Keii-chan pourra comprendre ce qui se passe réellement. C'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour Shige.

-l-

6 septembre, quatre jours après le concert. J'ai pu poser mes valises chez moi et revoir Nyanta, ça fait du bien. Je suis enfin guéri, le fait de n'avoir fait que dormir ne dois pas y être étranger. Mais maintenant que je suis bien réveillé, je tourne en rond et je réfléchis un peu trop. Je pense beaucoup trop souvent à Shige, à tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi quand j'étais malade. Je ne me rappelle plus de tout, mais je suis sûr qu'il en a fait beaucoup, voir trop, au point de s'endormir en même pas dix minutes lors du trajet de retour. Faut que je bouge, que je me change les idées. Je me lève pour aller dans la cuisine, un verre de jus de fruits, ça m'a l'air pas mal. J'ouvre la porte du frigo et prend une bouteille. En la refermant mes yeux se portent sur ma main. La sienne, douce, dans l'ascenseur, il ne l'a jamais enlevée, c'était rassurant. Je... Non... C'est mon meilleur ami, pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Arrête d'y penser ! Il faut que j'aille faire des courses, mon frigo est vide.

Deux heures du matin, 18 septembre, je dois me lever dans cinq heures pour la suite de la tournée. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'y arrivais très bien les nuits précédentes... Je... Dès que je commence à m'endormir une sensation douce et chaleureuse me revient, des bras fermes qui me supportent. Son odeur me hante. J'ai l'impression d'entendre encore le rythme de son cœur en moi. J'étais si bien... Je me retourne une énième fois dans mon lit. Je soupire. Je veux dormir sans penser à lui... C'est sûr, je vais être fatigué...

J'arrête violemment mon réveil, j'ai dormi à peine trois heures. Je me lève difficilement, vais dans la salle de bain, directement sous la douche, ça devrai me réveiller. Aah, encore trop chaud ! J'attrape une serviette en sortant, me regarde dans le miroir, j'y vois son visage, son regard inquiet dans la chambre de TegoMass avant que je m'évanouisse, rassurant lorsqu'on était dans les nacelles. J'aime sentir son regard sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante pour lui, j'aime cette sensation. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu deviens fou ? Tu ne peux pas ! Je me jette un regard horrifié, allume le robinet d'eau froide pour m'en passer sur le visage. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser ça. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Je retourne dans ma chambre sans jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Je m'habille en vitesse, prend mes valises et part pour la gare de Tokyo.

-l-

On est tous dans le train direction Osaka, ça fait trente minutes qu'on est parti. Keii-chan nous a dit qu'il était guéri, mais il est déjà endormi, il a encore l'air fatigué. Shige n'a quasiment pas parlé, il regarde par la fenêtre, jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur Keii-chan. A côté Yamashita, Nishikido et Tego discutent doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers. Je les envie de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble aussi facilement...

J'en peux plus de cette chorégraphie. Mais c'est trop bien que l'on soit tous ensemble, toutes générations confondues. C'est rare que les Johnny's soient réunis comme ça : nous, Hey!Say!Jump, KAT-TUN, Arashi... Et surtout je peux être avec lui. Personne ne se doute de ce qui se passe. C'est drôle. On en joue. On se cherche du regarde. On se taquine. Je sais que l'on ressent la même chose, voir nos groupes collaborer nous laisse espérer qu'ils nous accepterons un jour. Les répétitions du jour se finissent. Un à un, ils quittent tous la salle. Je traîne, je range mes affaires lentement, il fait de même. Tego me fait signe de me dépêcher. « Je vais rester ici encore un peu, pars sans moi. » Il n'insiste pas. J'esquisse quelques mouvements de « Dancin' in the secret » en murmurant la mélodie. Les dernières personnes ont quitté la salle. Il est tapi dans un coin, il me regarde en souriant.

« J'aime bien les paroles de cette chanson. C'est un message caché pour moi ?

Tu es téméraire aujourd'hui, mais évite de dire ça trop fort, tu sais que les murs ont des oreilles...

Me parle pas comme si j'étais Tesshi ! »

Il est furieux, il part en direction des vestiaires. Je le suis, Avant de dire quoique se soir, je m'assure que nous sommes seuls.

« Pourquoi tu ramène toujours tout à lui ?

Excuse-moi, mais tu ne prend pas n'importe qui par la taille quand tu as peur ! Pas comme tu l'as fait avec Tegoshi ! Et vas-y que je te tienne le bras, puis la main, que je te serre dans mes bras... Porte-moi j'ai trop peur ! »

Je sais que je ne peux pas me défendre face à ça. La relation que j'ai avec Tesshi est particulière. Quoique je dise, cela se retournera contre moi. Son regard est noir, je sens et sais qu'il est vraiment en colère. Quand à dire s'il l'est contre Tegoshi ou contre moi, je ne sais pas trop. Je me contente de le regarder. Je m'apprête à avancer vers lui lorsque Yamashita sort tranquillement d'une des douches, en serviette !

Tego me sort de mes souvenirs, on est déjà arrivé à Osaka. Je me lève, je vois Shige qui réveille Keii-chan. On monte dans la voiture qui nous conduit à l'hôtel. Keii-chan se place entre Tego et moi, il a encore l'air endormi. Le trajet dure à peine dix minutes. Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, Yamashita nous distribue les clés. « Je me suis arrangé pour que l'on ai tous des chambres individuelles. N'en profitez pas pour faire des idioties non plus, on a trois concerts à assurer. On se retrouve ici dans trente minutes pour aller au Dôme pour les répétitions. »

-l-

Une chambre individuelle. C'est une bonne idée, surtout en ce moment. Je vais pouvoir me reposer et ne pas être stressé par la présence de Shige. Pourquoi je pense ça ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez moi. J'observe la pièce. Elle me semble vide. Il manque quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à dire exactement quoi. Ou peut être quelqu'un, je ne sais pas trop. Je défais ma valise. On est là que pour quelques jours mais j'ai besoin de me sentir comme chez moi. Je m'agite dans tous les sens. Mes affaires sont rapidement rangées. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour m'occuper ? J'ai peur de rester à ne rien faire et de commencer à penser. Ce matin, je n'ai même pas réussi à avoir une conversation normale avec lui. C'est lui qui m'a réveillé dans le train, je n'aurai pas du m'installer près de lui... Et pourtant je sais que c'est parce-qu'il n'était pas loin que j'ai pu m'endormir aussi vite... Le regarder me met mal à l'aise. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai très chaud. C'est vraiment horrible comme sensation. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Une douche ! Voila je vais prendre une douche. Je pars en direction de la salle d'eau, attrape ma trousse de toilette au passage. Je me déshabille et mets mon peignoir. Je mets l'eau à chauffer et farfouille pendant ce temps dans ma trousse en quête de mon gel douche. Introuvable ! Je suis bête ! C'est normal je prends toujours celui de Shige. Je coupe l'eau. Ouvre rapidement les deux portes qui me séparent du couloir. Je lève la main pour frapper à la porte qui se trouve face à moi. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je repars aussi vite que je suis venu vers ma porte. Fermée. J'ai oublié ma clé à l'intérieur. Donc je suis coincé à l'extérieur en étant nu sous mon peignoir et sans Shige pour m'ouvrir de l'intérieur parce qu'on a eu des chambres individuelles. Pourquoi je suis autant tête en l'air c'est pas possible ! Dans un mouvement désespéré, je regarde autour de moi. Il est clair que je ne peux pas aller chez lui. Il y a quelque jours cela aurait été pourtant tout naturel que je me précipite pour le voir. Alors qu'est ce qui a changé ? C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Je me précipite sur la porte à gauche de la mienne et frappe.

**Note : **merci Ruka pour ton com ça fait plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis enfin dans ma chambre. Avoir une chambre à moi seul est relativement bizarre. Avec Tego nous sommes cothurne depuis si longtemps. Je lance mon sac à travers la pièce, il atterrit sur une chaise. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et fixe le plafond. Un sourire niais se dessine sur mes lèvres juste en repensant à ma fin de soirée.

Il s'assoie sur le banc derrière lui. Il a l'air perdu ou sous le choc. Personnellement, je suis rassuré parce que Yamashita sait. Je m'avance vers lui. Je caresse ses cheveux. Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille. « C'est mieux comme ça je pense » Il lève sa tête vers moi. Son regard m'interroge. Je touche ses lèvres du bout du pouce. Je vois une lueur perçante dans ses yeux. Je sens qu'il desserre son étreinte. Avec une sensualité dont il est le seul à avoir le secret, il effleure ma virilité tout en se relevant. Sans que j'ai le temps de dire un seul mot, il saisit ma main gauche et prend la direction de la porte. Je ne bouge pas. Il se retourne vers moi. « Hmm, à moins que tu préfères que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous deux, il y a deux ou trois petites choses que j'aimerai bien te montrer dans ton appartement... » Je comprends mieux maintenant son départ précipité. Je réponds à son sourire et me décide à le suivre. Comment dire non à une telle proposition.

Je me fais une nouvelle fois tirer de mes rêveries. Cette fois ce sont des coups sur ma porte. Je me lève doucement. Les coups s'intensifient. « J'arrive » J'ouvre la porte. La vision qui s'offre à moi me donne un air de déjà vu. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec un Keii-chan en peignoir qui a l'air tout penaud. J'éclate de rire. Je le laisse entrer

« Je comprends mieux comment tu fais pour tomber malade !»

J'ai l'impression que la situation se répète, je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il me raconte... Il s'assoit sur mon lit, me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il va fondre en larmes. Il a vraiment pas l'air en forme. Je me dirige vers ma porte, il ne me suis pas. Je prend alors sa main pour le tirer. Il se laisse faire. Je le traîne en dehors de ma chambre, je prend ma clé au passage.

-l-

Je sens que Massu me tire vers la porte, j'ai envie de rien... Je me laisse faire. Au moment où l'on passe devant la porte de ma chambre, celle en face s'ouvre. Shige en sort... Il s'arrête, je ne le regarde pas, je reste concentré sur le couloir qui se profile à l'horizon.

« Ah tiens Shige, tu sais quoi ? Keii-chan a encore oublié sa clé ! Les chambres individuelles ça lui réussi pas ! »

Je continue à avancer, sans réfléchir.

« Keii-chan, attend moi !

Ah ! Euh... C'est bon , j'y vais tout seul, reste ici ! »

-l-

Je le regarde s'éloigner, il porte juste son peignoir, je pense savoir comment il a fait pour s'enfermer dehors, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Massu repart dans sa chambre après m'avoir glissé un « Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il est pas en forme... »

-l-

Ils sont pires que des filles. Entre les trois hentaïs qui n'arrêtent pas avec leurs blagues, Shige qui s'envoie les verres de sake sans arrêt et enfin notre MC qui fait semblant de suivre la conversation mais qui rigole trois temps après... Quelle belle équipe ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards furtifs alors qu'il a cherché toute la journée à l'éviter. C'est comme si je pouvais sentir la tension entre eux. J'adore quand il se passe des trucs comme ça dans le groupe. Depuis que Tego et Ryo sont ensemble "officiellement" et que j'ai enfin compris ce qui se passait avec Massu, je n'ai plus vraiment de distractions. En même temps, c'est vrai que tomber aux moments les moins opportuns c'est quand même bien drôle. Mais il me manque un petit quelque chose. Le jeu du « je te suis, tu me fuis et je te fuis, tu me suis » c'est le meilleur moment. Je dévisage Keii-chan. Ça va peut être moins drôle que prévu. À ce niveau là c'est plus de la fuite. Il sait qu'il est la raison de sa soif. C'est comme si, il allait fondre en larmes à chaque verre que Shige boit. Je peux ressentir la douleur qu'il éprouve juste en observant cette scène. Et à l'autre bout de la table, l'autre boit mais qu'est ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, quand on sent la personne que l'on apprécie le plus s'éloigner de soi... Il est seul. Il s'est isolé à partir du moment où Keii-chan a commencé à l'éviter... Ça va pas être drôle du tout en fait.

Ce que je pensais être un jeu intéressant se transforme en catastrophe. On vient d'achever le deuxième concert d'Osaka, il en reste encore un et bizarrement je le sens pas du tout. Je ressens le vide qui commence à se créer et qui au final nous touche tous. Évidemment, tout le monde comprend les intentions de Keii-chan. Même Ryo-chan lui a donné du courage, avant notre entrée en scène, il lui caressait la main. Ils sont rares ces moments où Ryo-chan laisse transparaître ses sentiments. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé à la chambre de Shige. Je frappe. Pas de réponse, je recommence. Pas de réponse à nouveau, pourtant je suis sûr qu'il est là. Il n'était pas avec nous pour le dîner. Je lui laisse une dernière chance pour ouvrir la porte sinon je l'enfonce. Un œil me regarde dans l'embrasure. Il a l'air déçu. Il devait attendre quelqu'un d'autre. Il commence à refermer la porte. Je cale mon pied dans l'embrasure et ouvre la porte violemment. Il ne la retient pas et se la prend en pleine tête. Il titube et tombe. J'en profite pour fermer la porte, Shige se met à pleurer et me lâche un « Sors d'ici ! » Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la chambre, je vois une bouteille de sake vide et une autre bien entamée posées sur la table à coté de la fenêtre. Je repose mon regard sur lui, je prend son bras et l'aide à se relever. Je le supporte jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il s'assoie difficilement, me serre un verre et boit une gorgée directement à la bouteille. Je m'assoie à coté de lui. La vue de la ville est incroyable. Je reporte mon attention sur Shige. Il a le regard perdu dans les lumières de la nuit. « Je n'en peux plus Yama... Pi » Je sursaute légèrement, il m'a surprit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle avec un ton si sérieux. « Je suis désolé de ce que je vais te dire mais il était le seul lien qui me rattachait au groupe. C'est pas contre vous tu le sais » Je vois des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues pendant qu'il dit ces mots. « Sans le KoyaShige, je n'ai aucune raison de rester. C'est trop difficile de devoir continuer à faire semblant. Les seuls moments où il daigne me parler voir même me regarder c'est pendant les concerts. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. Quand j'essaye de lui parler, il m'ignore et part voir Tegoshi. Je veux tout arrêter. » Pendant tout le temps où il a parlé, j'ai redouté qu'il prononce ces mots. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer. Juste en observant son visage, je peux voir sa souffrance. Ses yeux sont rouges et remplis de larmes. « Je suis plus heureux tout seul avec mon appareil photo... Au moins lui il me laisse pas tomber... Tu sais j'ai compris qu'il veut que je m'en aille, je le gène. Il est bien plus heureux avec Tesshi qu'avec moi. » Ses larmes ne tarissent pas. « J'abandonne, je m'en vais, je le laisse tranquille parce que c'est ce qu'il souhaite de toute évidence. Ça fait trop mal de... plus lui parler, je préfère... plus le voir. Mais tu sais je suis pro je vais finir la tournée avant de partir... » Je pense qu'il est temps de le coucher. Je l'aide. « Je suis trop con, pourquoi... Hein ? Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de mon meilleur ami ? » Je mesure toute l'ampleur de la situation. Avant de sortir, je m'assure qu'il n'ai besoin de rien. Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Je me retourne et sursaute. La vision qui s'offre à moi est quelque peu déconcertante. Keii-chan est face à moi, il fixe la porte que je viens de refermer. J'ai envie de le frapper. Ça crève les yeux qu'il veut le voir. Alors pourquoi ? Nos regards se croisent. Je détourne le mien et pars dans ma chambre. Il m'appelle, je l'ignore. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Ça ne me ressemble pas. J'aimerai pouvoir les aider et surtout comprendre ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de Keii-chan. Comment on peut se détourner aussi vite de son meilleur ami ? Ah non, pas ce soir ! Il y a des cris qui proviennent de la chambre de Massu. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je sors de ma chambre. Je vois deux silhouettes au bout du couloir, j'y reconnaît deux Hey!Say!Jump. Ils ont mal fermé la porte, je rentre. J'entends deux voix venant de la salle de bain.

« Hey ! Les tourtereaux, si vous voulez pas que ça se sache, limitez le niveau sonore. Ce soir je suis pas d'humeur à profiter de vos ébats ! »

En sortant, je remarque la veste de Takaki Yuya sur une chaise.

-l-

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain tout doucement. Je vois celle de l'entrée se refermer. Je regarde mon chupichu, j'éclate de rire. J'ouvre plus grand la porte. Il me suit dans mon rire. Je vais pour fermer la porte de la chambre à clé. Il me rattrape par la main, m'attire à lui. Je le vois défaire très lentement l'écharpe qu'il porte autour du cou. Je l'interroge du regard. Il la passe autour de mon cou pour rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes. Sans desserrer notre étreinte, il recule pas à pas jusqu'au lit. « Tu as travaillé dur aujourd'hui ! Alors j'ai décidé dans ma grande bonté de t'offrir un massage privé dont moi seul en ait le secret. » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Je me contente de sourire niaisement. Il fait glisser l'écharpe de mon cou en tirant sur un bout, la laisse tomber à terre. Son regard est indescriptible pendant qu'il réalise chaque geste. Je ne sais pas à quel sauce je vais être mangé. Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez ce qui me fait loucher et rire. Il attrape alors mon tee-shirt et le soulève jusqu'à ma tête. Je lève les bras. Il me l'ôte complètement et le laisse rejoindre l'écharpe à nos pieds. « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine... » joignant le geste à la parole, il m'invite à m'allonger sur le lit. Je m'installe. Je le vois partir dans la salle de bain et revenir. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait. Je le sens qui s'assoie sur mon postérieur. J'entends un bruit que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Ses mains chaudes se posent sur mon dos. Le bruit provenait d'une bouteille d'huile de massage. C'est doux. La combinaison du mouvement de ses mains et de l'odeur de l'huile me transporte complètement. Il fredonne « Stay with me », j'ai la sensation de flotter. Je l'entends de moins en moins c'est comme-ci il s'éloignait de plus en plus... Quelqu'un m'embrasse sur l'épaule. Je ré-ouvre les yeux. Il se penche à mon oreille. « Oyasumi » Il vient se poser à mes cotés. Je me tourne vers lui, passe mon bras sous sa tête. Je caresse les traits fin de son visage. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

-l-

Je n'ai plus d'autres choix, « Summer Time », cette chanson sera ma dernière chance. S'il ne réagit pas, j'arrête. Le moment fatidique approche. Je me dirige vers la scène frontale. Il est à l'opposé. On se rapproche. Il sourit, merci le fan-service. Je me lance, j'y met tous mes sentiments.

« Sasareta heart dokkyun  
>Koi wa masani choutokkyuu<br>Omoi fukuran de saijou kyuu  
>Kimete miseru shoubu wa chokkyuu »<p>

_(Mon coeur bat la chamade_  
><em>L'amour est simplement un train à toute vitesse<em>  
><em>Mes sentiments deviennent meilleurs et complets<em>  
><em>Je vais te toucher avec une balle directe )<em>

Il ne me regarde pas, il m'évite. Je sens mon cœur se briser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder même de dos. J'ai mal. Je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer, pourvu que le sol ne se dérobe pas sous mes pieds. Ma voix se brise. Je dois me ressaisir. Je dois le faire pour les autres membres et les fans. Le concert défile devant mes yeux. J'assure juste ce qu'il faut. Certaines scènes me ramènent à la réalité et me blessent encore plus. Tegoshi embrassant, avec une sensualité à me faire pâlir, Koyama, et lui qui joue de ce geste. Le plaisir qu'il a affiché à cet instant, est juste une torture. Ce concert est juste un enchaînement de moments insupportables... Notre duo. Malgré, le fait qu'il m'ignore complètement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le désirer. Tentation. Ma main sur le bas de ses hanches... Les sujets d'improvisation s'affichent, je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement. Il se penche en avant, dos à moi, la vue qu'il m'offre est plus qu'alléchante. Durant la seconde partie, il évite tout contact avec moi. Faites que ça s'arrête... vite... Enfin la fin, je vois Nishikido passer devant moi en marmonnant, il est vraiment énervé. Je comprend que c'est à cause du bisou de Tegoshi. J'arrive devant la loge, j'entends un gros bruit, j'ouvre la porte et le vois qui se tient le poignet gauche. Yamashita, Massu et Tegoshi rentrent à leur tour. Yamashita sort son portable, Tegoshi fonce sur Nishikido, quant à Massu il se dirige vers les douches, voyant qu'il y a déjà deux personnes pour s'occuper de Nishikido.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à son amant, il se contente de le fusiller du regard. Tegoshi concentre son attention sur le poignet blessé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu a fait ça à cause du chu?

A ton avis ?

Tu me fais si peu confiance ? encore maintenant ? et avec Keii-chan?

Mais tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté ? »

Yamashita interrompt leur conversation et c'est le moment que choisit Massu pour sortir de la douche en se séchant les cheveux.

« Bon, les secours sont arrivés, ils t'attendent dehors, Tesshi tu l'accompagnes ! »

Nishikido se lève. Il vacille. Tegoshi le rattrape au vol. De là où je suis, je distingue le « merci » qu'il lui adresse.

« Est-ce que tu auras besoins d'aide pour le porter ?

Non mais c'est bon Tomo-chan je vais les aider si y a besoin je serai là !

Merci Massu ! Faites bien attention à vous et tenez-moi au courant ! Shige suis-moi !

On va où ? Je me suis pas encore douché et j'aimerai ne pas partir trop tard... »

On se dirige vers une porte de... « Même si nous », il sort une clé de sa poche « devenons des » , il ouvre la porte « adultes... ordinaires » Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. En une fraction de seconde, Yamashita a ouvert la porte et il m'a jeté dedans. Je trébuche sur quelque chose. Il referme la porte à clé derrière moi.

« C'est occupé !

... Koyama ? »

Il se relève rapidement et fuit à l'autre bout du placard. Je le distingue grâce à la petite fenêtre.

« Je ne vous libérerai pas temps que vous aurez pas tout mis au clair !

On a rien à se dire !

Pour qui tu te prends pour décider à ma place ? Et si moi j'ai des choses à dire tu t'en fout ? »

Aucune réponse. Il recule encore et fait tomber quelque chose de l'étagère.

« Toi tu n'as peut être rien à dire alors du coup tu vas m'écouter ! Vu qu'on est coincé ici pour un moment autant en profiter. Tu m'évite tout le temps, tu m'adresses plus la parole et pourtant tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu te foutrai pas un peu de ma gueule ? Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait ? Du jour au lendemain, sans explications, tu as pris tes distances. Mais pourquoi ? »

Toujours rien.

« Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire. Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire de mal. Franchement j'ai beau chercher je vois pas du tout... »

Je sens les larmes qui montent. Et ma voix se brise sous le coup de l'énervement et ou de l'émotion.

« Mais parle à la fin dis moi j'en peux plus de ton silence ça me rend dingue !

À cause de Sapporo...

Bah oui tu étais malade mais je vois pas le problème... »

Je lui laisse quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Ça y est tu retourne dans ton mutisme ! Et avec ça je suis censé deviner ! Arrête de jouer avec moi ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? On est ami depuis longtemps, je vois pas ce qui a pu changer entre nous au point que tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole. Tu vois pas le mal que tu me fais à faire ça. J'arrive plus à dormir, je mange plus non plus, j'en suis rendu à me bourrer la gueule tous les soirs seul dans ma chambre parce que t'es pas là ! Les concerts sont devenus une torture pour moi. Tu arrives à faire du fan service tout en m'ignorant. Et le pire de tout c'est de te voir flirter avec les autres ! ... J'en ai déjà parler avec Yamashita ce sera ma dernière tournée !

Qu... Qu... Qu... Qu...»

Il me regarde enfin ! Je... Je... Ses yeux... Je n'y tient plus ! Je réduis la distance qui nous sépare à quelques millimètres. Je distingue les traits de son visage. Il pose un regard moitié effrayé et interrogateur sur moi. Il fait un pas de plus en arrière, il se cogne contre l'étagère derrière lui. Il est à ma merci. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je prends possession de ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire, je sens ses mains qui agrippent le bas de mon tee-shirt. J'intensifie notre échange et me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes. Sa langue joue avec la mienne. Nos bassins sont collés l'un à l'autre. Je sens qu'il n'est pas indifférent à notre échange. Je... Je veux rester comme ça à jamais.

-l-

Ça fait déjà une minute trente que j'entends plus Shige crier. C'est étrange. J'espère qu'il ne lui a rien fait. Ça m'inquiète... Il faut que j'ouvre. Ou j'attends encore un peu. Peut être qu'ils réfléchissent... Bon aller ! J'ouvre. La vision qui s'offre à moi est quelque peu déconcertante. Shige embrasse passionnément Koyama et ce dernier a plutôt l'air d'apprécier la chose. Ils ne m'ont pas remarqué je pense. Je préfère les laisser seuls. Je commence à refermer la porte discrètement. Mon portable sonne, je l'attrape pour l'éteindre au plus vite. Trop vite peut être, les clés qui étaient dans ma main tombent au sol, j'essaye de les ramasser mais dans un même temps la porte cogne contre le mur. Je crois qu'ils m'ont remarqué... Je relève légèrement la tête. Ils ont stoppé leur étreinte. Je vois le regard perdu de Koyama, il fixe Shige sans comprendre. Koyama le pousse. Il sort en courant et me heurte au passage. Je ne vois toujours que le dos de Shige. Je sais pas si je dois lui parler ou rattraper Koyama.

-l-

« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi c'est juste mon poignet qui a prit ! Pourquoi tu veux pas écouter ! Tu me saoules !

Moi aussi je t'aime mon Ryochon ! C'est un peu de ma faute si tu t'es blessé et le médecin m'a dit que je devais prendre soin de toi ! Maintenant que j'y pense il y a quelqu'un qui a disparu en cours de route, non ?

Ah bon ? Qui ? Ne viens pas commencer à me parler de Keiichiro !

Je ne comprends pas... Le médecin m'avait pourtant assuré que tu serais tout calme avec ce qu'il t'a donné... Je parlais de Massu !

Ah... Oui...

Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose... Je sais pas si je dois être inquiet ou pas...

T'en as pas marre de penser à d'autres mecs quand tu es avec moi ? ... Mais si tu veux tout savoir je l'ai vu monter dans un van de la JE en partant du Dôme...

Tu aurais pas pu le dire avant ? Une chose est sûre, malade ou pas tu râles toujours autant, heureusement que je t'aime... »


	5. Chapter 5

« Ah ? tu t'es acheté un nouveau cd ? ... Il est passé où ton manga sur...

Tu comptes inspecter tout ce qui a changé dans mon appart ?

Je suis désolé c'est plus fort que moi...

Tu est trop kawaii quand tu fais cette tête... C'est pas grave tu peux faire ce que tu veux...

Vraiment ce que je veux ? Méfie toi quand tu dis des choses comme ça... Massuperman...

Ou peut être que je le fais intentionnellement... mon... chupichu !

Arrête de me tenter... Bon on se le regarde ce film ou quoi ! »

Je le vois mettre le dvd dans le lecteur et s'asseoir dans le canapé avec la télécommande. Il appuie sur lecture. Je suis tenté de le taquiner un peu.

« L'option « ou quoi » est-elle facultative ?

Tu peux toujours aller me faire un hamburger pendant que je regarde le film si tu veux. Ou alors tu me masses... c'est au choix ! »

Je ne suis pas satisfait par ces options. Malgré tout, je feins d'accepter la deuxième proposition. Je me glisse dans son dos, entre lui et le dossier du canapé. Il s'avance un peu pour me laisser une place. Je glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Il laisse échapper un soupir de contentement. Je remonte mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale en appuyant légèrement. J'ai décidé qu'il ne verrait pas la fin de son film. J'approche mes lèvres de son cou. En même temps, son tee-shirt lui tombant sur l'épaule est, purement et simplement, une provocation. Je mordille sa peau si douce. Il ne réagit pas. J'attaque plus fort. Je passe mes mains devant mais toujours en étant sous son tee-shirt. Je le sens frissonner. Je laisse ma main gauche parcourir tout son torse du bout des doigts, pendant que l'autre commence à descendre lentement vers la partie inférieure de son corps. Je frôle délicatement sa partie sensible. Je sens qu'il ne reste pas de marbre à mon contact. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et la pose sur mon épaule. Il se donne à moi avec ce simple geste. Je respire le délicat parfum qui se dégage de son cou. Je dépose un tendre baiser sur la chaire qui s'offre à moi. Sa peau est électrique à mon contact. J'enlève ma main qui était sous son tee-shirt et l'amène jusqu'à son visage. J'en redessine les courbes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer « Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi pendant tout le concert » Je ne comprends pas, je le vois se lever, poser la télécommande sur la table basse. Je ne vois vraiment pas où il veut en venir. Au ralenti, il enlève son tee-shirt. Un à un les muscles de son dos me narguent. Mon corps l'appelle et se lève. Mon amant se retourne pour me faire face. Il arbore un sourire joueur, me rejette dans le canapé. Il s'assoie à califourchon. « Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer ! » Il approche son visage à un souffle du mien mais reste hors de portée de mes lèvres. Je tente de l'embrasser. En guise de réponse je n'obtiens qu'un murmure : « Ttttt ! Restes tranquille ! » Je ne peux qu'obéir à une telle requête d'autant plus quand elle est formulée ainsi. Je le sens alors glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Avec une lenteur dont je ne l'imaginais pas capable, il défait ma ceinture. Les choses ne vont pas assez vite à mon goût, j'ai envie de lui tout de suite. Je commence à poser mes mains sur ses cuisses, il les arrête avant même qu'elles aient atteint leur but. Je le vois déboutonner son jean avec sensualité. « Ne sois pas si impatient Massuperman ! » Il se relève en me lançant un regard aguicheur. Il fais tomber son pantalon sur ses chevilles et l'enlève. Il me tend la main pour que je me lève aussi. J'obéis. Lorsque je suis à sa portée, il attrape le bas de mon tee-shirt et le fait voler à travers la pièce. Ses doigts redessine les contours de mon torse nu à présent. Ses caresses prennent la direction de mon bas ventre. Il prend un malin plaisir à repousser mes limites. Mais je ne peux que rester spectateur de tout ça... pour l'instant. Il termine le travail tantôt commencé en défaisant complètement mon pantalon qui se retrouve à joncher le sol. Il ne nous reste plus que notre caleçon à chacun. Il approche son visage du mien et me glisse à l'oreille

« Allonge toi.

Tu veux dire ic... »

Je m'interrompt au beau milieu de ma phrase et observe l'endroit qu'il vient de me désigner... Un grand tapis épais et doux se trouve à mes pieds. C'est un de ses fantasmes de le faire ici alors comment lui dire non. Je lui vole un baiser avant de m'exécuter. Je le vois prendre quelque chose dans une des poche de jean je ne distingue pas ce que c'est mais comprend vite de quoi il s'agit. Il s'allonge sur moi. Il amène son visage jusqu'au mien. Il connaît mes points faibles... Il commence à passer sa langue sur mes lèvres. « Itai !» Il m'a mordu. « Gomen elles sont si tentantes... J'ai un remède... » Il se penche et m'embrasse. J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et le maintient pour faire durer ce baiser tant désiré. Notre échange est passionné, et intense. Nos intimité s'échauffent. Je lui indique que je suis à bout. Il le comprend très vite. Les derniers bout de tissus que l'on portait encore s'envolent. Il récupère l'objet qu'il avait mis de coté, le pose lui même. Il s'apprête à m'introduire. Je l'arrête d'un seul coup.

« Je ne t'ai rien fait avant... J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas te faire mal...

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui le veut... »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, je ne respecte pas ce qu'il me dit. J'inverse nos positions et passe au dessus de lui. Il me jette un regard intrigué et en colère car je suis passé outre ses exigences. Mais il est hors de questions que je lui fasse mal je l'aime trop. Je m'allonge un peu plus sur lui. Avec ma main gauche, je maintiens son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme je le souhaite. Avec l'autre, je le prépare comme il se doit à mon intrusion. Il se laisse faire complètement. Je sens son impatience. Il bouge et frotte de plus en plus son bassin contre le mien. Ses yeux mi-clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui murmurent mon prénom ne m'aident pas à me contrôler. Je le veux tellement. Sans attendre, je m'insère en lui dans un mouvement de désir. Il gémit. Ses larmes coulent légèrement. Je l'embrasse encore un peu plus. Je le sens bouger légèrement sous moi. Je commence lentement mon va-et-vient. Il me fait rapidement comprendre que je dois accélérer. J'obéis. Je le veux. Le sentir comme ça, être complètement à moi. J'explose. Extase. Mon esprit est vide. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Je ré-ouvre les yeux. Il porte sur moi un regard attendri. Je réalise que lui aussi à joui. Je l'embrasse avec envie.

« Il paraît, mais peut être je me trompe, que les super-héros sont infatigables...

Et tu me dis ça parce que... tu voudrais vérifier cette hypothèse...

Tu es trop fort mon Massuperman... Je prends ça pour oui bien sûr ! »

Décidément, il pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi...

-l-

Cela fait un jour entier que je tourne en rond dans mon appartement. J'ai beau faire n'importe quoi je n'arrête pas d'y repenser. Je l'ai laissé faire ? Non impossible ! Je l'ai retenu pour qu'il reste près de moi ? Non impossible ! J'ai répondu à son baiser ? Et j'ai aimé ça ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi ça tourne comme ça ? On est amis qu'est ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit de m'embrasser comme ça. Ça faisait si longtemps, que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle chaleur monter en moi. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Ça ne va vraiment pas ! De toute façon, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé en premier donc c'est pas de ma faute, hein ? Je suis normal ! « Pas vrai, Nyanta ? Je suis normal ? Non parce que je suis un peu perdu là... Tu l'avais déjà remarqué ? En même temps c'était facile ! Mais je dois faire quoi ? » Je fixe la boule de poil qui me fait face. Il ne répond pas, pire il me regarde l'air de dire « Tu attends quoi que je te donne la réponse ? » Je suis vraiment atteint je demande des conseils à mon chat ! Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un... qui pourra me répondre et m'aider. Qui serait le mieux placé ? Yamashita ? Il en a déjà fait assez. Massu ? Il est très occupé en ce moment. Il reste plus que Nishikido qui va de paire avec Tesshi ! Je préfère aller voir Tesshi, c'est pas que j'aime pas Nishikido, mais lui parler ça... Nyanta s'est rendormi, ce chat ne m'est vraiment d'aucune utilité... Je prend une veste avant de sortir, direction l'appartement de Tegoshi.

Je sonne une première fois chez lui... Personne ne répond... Une deuxième fois, toujours pas de réponse... Pourtant il n'est ni trop tard, ni trop tôt... Il ne reste qu'une solution. 15 minutes plus tard, une nouvelle porte, une nouvelle sonnette. Je sonne. La porte s'ouvre avant que j'ai le temps dire ouf. Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu ici dès le début.

« Laisse moi deviner... Tesshi c'est pour toi !

Pour moi tu es sûr ?

Je t'en pris... Fais comme chez toi Keii-chan...

Merci Ryochon... C'est toujours un plaisir de venir chez toi...

Oh ? Keii-chan qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Bah je suis passé chez toi ça répondait pas et je me suis dit que peut être je pourrai te trouver ici...

J'aimerai savoir s'il y a une seule personne qui ne soit pas au courant pour nous deux ? Que je sache avec qui je dois faire semblant...

Franchement je crois que dans le groupe on le sait tous. Enfin presque...

Dis Chou tu voudrais pas aller... nous faire du thé ?

J'ai une tête à faire du thé ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

S'il te plaît ? Il faudrait que... Enfin tu vois quoi...

Bon c'est bon je vous laisse en tête à tête ! Tu le veux à quoi ton thé ?

Comme d'hab ! Arigatou... »

Ryo nous laisse seuls, Tesshi m'emmène vers le salon.

« C'est Shige ?

He ?

La raison pour laquelle tu es venu me chercher jusque chez Ryochon, c'est Shige ne ? Parce-que risquer les foudres de Chou, faut vraiment être désespéré...

Je... »

Je lève mes yeux vers Tesshi, il est assis sur la table basse. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas croiser son regard inquisiteur. « Keii-chan ! » Je continue à « l'ignorer ».

« Koyama Keiichiro ! Regarde moi ! »

Je sursaute au ton de sa voix, plutôt... protecteur. Je le regarde, il me sourit doucement, comme Tesshi sait le faire. Ma dernière défense s'effondre. « Je sais plus où j'en suis. » Je prend ma tête dans mes mains et fais tout mon possible pour retenir mes larmes.

« Aller Keii-chan dis tout à Tonton Tesshi ! »

Je sens le sourire dans sa voix, je relève la tête, une fois de plus. Après tout, je suis venu pour parler.

Je suis la route du retour, c'est Nishikido qui m'a mis dehors. Je lui suis tout de même reconnaissant d'avoir supporté ma présence durant plus d'une heure. Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à mon appartement. J'ai beaucoup parlé de ce que je ressentait avec Tesshi, mais je ne me sens pas mieux. J'ouvre la porte. Nyanta est posté à l'entrée, il m'attendait. « J'ai oublié de remplir ta gamelle en partant c'est ça ? » Je me dirige dans la cuisine pour le nourrir. Il se frotte à mes jambes pendant que je le sers. Tu parles d'une marque d'affection. Je soupire. Il miaule et se met à manger. Je vais dans la salle de bain, un bain m'aidera à démêler toutes les informations qui circulent dans ma tête... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans l'eau, je sais juste que maintenant elle est froide. Je sors en vitesse, attrape une serviette, direction la chambre. Je m'allonge et m'enroule dans mes couvertures. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai menée avec Tesshi.

« De quoi as tu peur ? De ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Je... Je sais pas trop c'est mon meilleur ami ! J'ai pas le droit de faire ça ?

Tu n'as pas le droit de faire quoi ? C'est juste pour qu'on soit bien d'accord que l'on parle de la même chose...

...

Tu parles d'actes physiques ou de sentiments ?

De... Je crois... les deux ! »

Je baisse la tête. J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Au final je sais de quoi j'ai peur... Après ces mots Tesshi a essayé de me rassurer. Dans un premier temps sur mes sentiments. Est ce que c'est vrai que j'ai le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour lui ? Ce que j'ai pris depuis des années pour une amitié fusionnelle c'était ça ? Ah ! C'est trop bizarre ! ... Mais il a raison au fond ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que se soit mon meilleur ami mais pas que se soit un garçon. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre à cause de toute cette histoire. Et si c'était trop tard ? Si je l'avais déjà perdu avec mes bêtises ? ... Mais pourquoi il m'a embrassé, j'étais pas prêt à ça ! ... Comment j'aurai du réagir ? D'après Tesshi, avec ce qui s'est passé... Enfin le fait que je ne l'ai pas repoussé et que... Je me sois agrippé à lui... Shige... ne m'en voudra pas ? J'espère tellement !

-l-

Ça fait déjà 2 semaines sans nouvelles. Mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? C'était sûr qu'il allait partir en courant. Pourquoi je fais toujours n'importe quoi ? Je dois l'appeler ? Je peux ? Non il a sûrement pas envie de me parler. Mais si j'éclaircis pas les choses je vais le perdre pour de bon. Il me manque. J'en peux plus qu'il me tienne éloigné de sa vie comme ça... Un verre ! Il faut que je boive un verre. Le téléphone sonne. Toujours au mauvais moment. Mais si c'est lui... Je décroche.

« Mochi mochi ?

J'ai senti que tu allais faire une connerie !

Ah... C'est toi !

Je sens comme de la déception dans ta voix... Je vais bien merci ! Et toi ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas appelé ...

...

Je suis chez toi dans 5 minutes ça te va ?

...

Ok ! À tout de suite ! »

Il est vraiment fort quand même. Il a réussi à savoir. C'est pas pour rien que c'est notre leader. Je me pose sur le canapé, j'attends. Quelques minutes passent.

« C'est ouvert !

Merci quel accueil ! Dis moi ça fait longtemps que tu as pas ouvert tes fenêtres non ?

...

Bon j'ai compris, je fais comme chez moi ! »

Il s'assoit à coté de moi sur le canapé. Je réalise tout ce qu'il vient de faire : ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre, débarrasser ce qu'il y avait sur la table basse, et sortir trois verres...? Pourquoi trois ? On est que deux ! J'espère qu'il m'a pas fait ça sinon... sinon je le tue !

« Bon est ce que je te fais l'affront de te demander ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours ou pas ?

...

Tu as changé d'avis ?

Non ! Avec ce qui s'est passé je vois pas comment je pourrai rester ! J'ai dépassé les limites ! Je serai lui je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner ! Je me dis être son meilleur ami et je le trahis ! Mais quel idiot ! Pour qui je me prends pour forcer les gens à faire des... Arrête de rire !

Non mais tu es très drôle ! Ça se voit que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as parlé à personne !

Urusai !

Déjà pour commencer reviens t'asseoir ici et arrête de tourner en rond tu me donne envie de vomir ! Je suis là pour toi et un peu pour moi aussi...

Tu n'es pas là par hasard n'est-ce pas ? Tu as des choses à dire... de... enfin de sa part... ? Je ferai tout ce qu'il veut ! Il sait que je ne veux pas le perdre tu lui as dit ? Je regrette ce que j'ai fait je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je...

Bon alors je te le dis une deuxième fois et à la troisième je t'attache au canapé ! Viens T'ASSEOIR ! »

-l-

Mince ! 2 minutes d'avance ! Il faut que j'attende encore jusqu'à 35. J'espère que les bières ne vont pas trop réchauffer... On est dingue quand même. Et dire qu'on a tout préparé, il y a une semaine déjà.

« Bon là, ça devient un problème qui concerne tout le groupe ! Il faut qu'on intervienne si on ne veut pas que les deux autres idiots ruinent complètement l'ambiance et plus encore...

Tu devrai pas t'inquiéter comme ça Yamashita ! Hier soir, Keii-chan est passé chez Ch...

Chez moi ! D'ailleurs j'en ai marre, avec leurs histoires plus moyen d'être tranquille !

Ryochon c'est bon on a compris ! Donc il est venu me parler. On a pas mal discuté sur ce qui s'était passé...

Euh... Il s'est passé quoi en fait ?

Bah quand tu as fait semblant de nous suivre aux urgences, quand je me suis cassé le poignet, Tomo-chan a gentiment enfermé les deux autres idiots pour qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes... Sauf que... Ils n'ont pas fait que mettre les choses au clair...

Tu veux dire qu'ils ont...

Mais non ! Tu es trop crédule Massu ! Ils se sont juste embrassé mais le problème c'est après ça... Quand j'ai ouvert la porte Koyama s'est enfui en courant !

Ah d'accord... Et donc si j'ai bien compris on doit mettre un plan en place qu'ils se parlent et pour...

Qu'ils se mettent ensemble !

Tesshi va pas si vite !

Mais c'est bon Keii-chan commence à comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour Shige !

Bon quelqu'un a t-il une idée ?

Tu en avais pas une ?

Bah si ! Sinon je vous aurais pas demander de venir chez moi ! Déjà je pensais leur laisser encore une semaine pour se débrouiller tout seul...

...

Après il faut que le même soir, on se sépare et on leur parle en même temps ! Massu et moi, on s'occupe de Shige et vous deux de Koyama ! Il faut qu'on leur fasse entendre raison ! Notre priorité c'est Koyama !

Pas de soucis ! J'ai déjà bien avancé avec lui, je pense qu'il se pose encore des questions mais qu'il commence à accepter ses sentiments !

Alors une fois que vous pensez que c'est bon pour lui, vous m'appelez à ce moment, nous on essaye de rassurer Shige... Après... »

Il est temps. Je frappe à la porte. C'est Yamashita-san qui ouvre, ça ne m'étonne même pas !

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews Ruka et Audi-chan, ça fait plaisir =) on espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis en route pour aller chez Tegoshi. Au moins je suis sîr qu'il sera chez lui cette fois puisque c'est lui qui m'a invité. Motif : se faire pardonner pour le comportement de Nishikido la dernière fois. En même temps, ça m'arrange bien parce que j'ai besoin de lui parler... encore ! Je suis devant sa porte. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Peut être que je ne devrai pas faire ça ? Je lève la main, la porte s'ouvre avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

« Ah ! Keii-chan ! Pile à l'heure ! Vas y entre ! Installe toi, j'arrive je vais chercher des verres...

Arigatou... »

Je m'assois sur le canapé... Me ravise, regarde autour de moi... Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, je ne sais pas quoi... Je fais le tour de la pièce. Je repère un objet sur la table que j'identifie comme appartenant à Nishikido. S'il est là je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poser mes questions franchement. J'entends du bruit. Je retourne m'asseoir.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Je mettais les ramens à chauffer... Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de Ryochon !

Hoy ! Je t'entends ! » Je vois une tête qui passe dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. « Yo !

Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu avais quelque chose à me demander non ?

Euh... c'est à dire que...

Non mais t'inquiète pas, fais comme si j'étais pas là ! J'écoute pas de toute façon !

Ne t'occupe pas de cet idiot ! » Il me fixe. Il attend que je parle. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

« Dans l'hypothèse où... euh... où j'aurai éventuellement des sentiments qui vont au delà de l'amitié fusionnelle pour... pour...

Shige ! Vas y ! on va pas y passer la nuit non plus !

Hoy ! Je croyais que tu écoutais pas Chou ? Et tu devais pas passer un coup de téléphone d'ailleurs ? Discrètement bien sûr !

Hai ! J'ai compris...

J'aurais pas du venir je suis désolé ! Je vais vous laisser je crois...

Non ! Si tu as fait tout ce chemin c'est que tu attends des réponses non ?

...

Alors qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Euh bah... » Je m'assure que Nishikido est occupé et qu'il n'entend pas ce que l'on dit. Je reprends en chuchotant. « Euh... Comment ça se passe ?

... Euh... Tu parles de quoi au juste...

Mais si tu sais... pour... pour...

Ah bah non là je vois pas...

Je veux dire après qu'on accepte les sentiments que l'on a... Il faut... Enfin...

Ah ! Fallait le dire plutôt, tu veux dire SEXUELLEMENT parlant !

Pas si fort ! » Un éclat de rire arrive jusqu'à nous, je ne sais plus ou me mettre...

« Bah ça dépend de quel coté tu te places. Te connaissant... Vaut mieux que tu demandes tout ça à Tesshi ! » Je remarque qu'en venant à nous Nishikido est toujours au téléphone. Ce qui signifie que... son interlocuteur a tout entendu ! Non pas possible !

« Euh Ryo-chan tu es avec qui au téléphone ?

... Hein ? Ah avec Shige... » Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il va s'imaginer ? « Mochi mochi ? Ah non désolé c'était Yamashita !

Chou ! Arrête avec tes blagues c'est pas drôle !

Gomen gomen ! Bon j'y retourne !

Désolé Keii-chan ! Ça va aller ? Tu es tout pâle !

Je... Je...

En fait ça se passe normalement... »

-l-

Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche. C'est Ryochon ! J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il me dit. Il chuchote. Shige face à moi me fixe. Je lance un regard à Massu pour qu'il fasse diversion mais il ne comprend pas de toute évidence ce que j'attends de lui. Il me fixe aussi. Je ne peux pas écouter ce que Ryo a à me dire si ils écoutent tous les deux. Pourquoi es tu autant tête en l'air Massu ?

« Désolé c'est un appel privé vous pourriez faire semblant de parler entre vous s'il vous plaît !

Ah gomen ! » Au moins cette fois je suis sûr qu'il a compris quoi que... Je reporte mon attention sur mon interlocuteur. Je me lève et m'éloigne du salon.

« Gomen, tu peux répéter doucement... Si j'ai bien compris on passe en phase 2 de notre plan ? Alors il a enfin accepté... Il aura mis le temps quand même... Donc on fait comme on a dit... » J'éclate de rire. Ce que je viens d'entendre est tout simplement tordant. Ryo a le dont de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête de Koyama au moment où il lui a dit qu'il le voyait comme Tesshi ! « Hai ! Tu es incorrigible ! Pourquoi tu lui a dit ça il va être encore plus mal qu'avant...

J'ai pas pu résister ! Et puis il squatte tout le temps avec nous alors je peux bien l'embêter un peu ne... Comment va Shige ?

Franchement j'ai vu mieux, il n'a même trouvé ça louche que Massu se ramène chez lui avec des bières en même temps que moi... Mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire il va pouvoir reprendre vie... On se tient au courant ... »

Je raccroche et rejoins les autres au salon. J'ai l'impression que Masuda fait un monologue. Ils me fixent tout les deux. Ils ont du m'entendre rire. Est ce que je dois me justifier ? Non, le plus important c'est de faire comprendre à Shige ce qui se passe dans la tête de Koyama. Ça devrait pas être difficile... enfin j'espère. Je me rassois avec eux. Je vais attendre que l'on ai entamé les bières et mangé les pizzas avant de commencer la seconde phase du plan. Je fais un petit geste à Massu pour lui faire comprendre la situation. Aucune réaction. Pas étonnant venant de lui. « Ahhh » il vient de comprendre, il me regarde avec un grand sourire. J'aime sa discrétion...

Trois bières après, je pense que c'est le moment !

« Je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais faudrait peut être qu'on parle non ?

Hai !

Non mais Massu c'est pas pour toi que je dis ça! On s'en fout de ta vie secrète !

Ah gomen ne !

...

C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix de toute façon... »

J'espère que Masuda se souvient de ce qu'il doit dire sinon on va pas s'en sortir. Je le regarde fixement une fois de plus. C'est toujours incertain avec lui, on peut jamais prévoir quelque chose. Il me sourit bêtement.

« Mais en fait, Shige, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Bon, parce que je n'étais pas là. Du coup, je suis pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il y a eu après le concert... »

J'hallucine. Il a pas oublié. C'est marrant il y a des trucs comme ça dont il se rappelle parfaitement.

« Demande à Yamashita ! Il était là !

Bah, c'est assez simple. Shige a essayé de violer Koyama dans un coin . Ce qu'il n'a pas du apprécier parce qu'il est parti en courant! »

Il réagit enfin. Je le vois se lever précipitamment du canapé et se poster face à moi.

« Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles tu peux dégager ! Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule... ! Arrête de rire toi ! Tu peux dégager toi aussi !

C'est dingue ce que certaine personnes peuvent avoir l'alcool mauvais !

Shige tu peux te calmer s'il te plaît tu me fais peur là !

Raison de plus, j'ai rien demandé ! Laissez moi tranquille ! » Je vois Massu qui se tourne vers moi et échappe un « Tu y as peut être été un peu fort là non ? » J'éclate de rire. Je me lève à mon tour. Je saisis Shige par les épaules et le force à me regarder.

« Si tu ne veux pas que les gens racontent n'importe quoi c'est à toi de dire les choses telles qu'elles se sont réellement déroulées !

... Mais... » Je vois que son regard se tourne vers Massu. Sa présence le gêne. Il faut que je trouve les mots.

« Tout ce qu'on veut c'est t'aider ! Je suis pas venu pour te juger ni quoique se soit d'autre. Même si en ce moment, je ne suis pas très présent, je m'inquiète pour toi... »

-l-

Les derniers mots de Massu me touchent.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété mais ce n'est plus la peine, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Yamashita, je vais quitter le groupe.

Tu y as bien réfléchi ? Tu es sûr de toi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Oui c'est tout réfléchi !

Tu sais que tu ne le verra plus ?

Oui je sais !

Que... Il ne sera plus la première personne que tu verras le matin...

Oui...

Que... Que vos délires n'existeront plus... sans compter le KoyaShige...

... »

Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Je baisse la tête et retourne m'asseoir. J'entends ce qu'ils se disent.

« C'est pas toi qui y as été un peu fort cette fois ?

Gomen ne ! J'ai pas voulu aller jusque là ! » Je ne suis plus à même de réfléchir. Ma bouche s'ouvre.

« Quand Yamashita nous a enfermé tout les deux, je lui ai balancé ce que je ressentais sur le moment ! Et...

Et... ?

Je... Je l'ai embrassé par erreur...

Mais comment tu peux embrasser quelqu'un par erreur ?

Bah vu qu'il s'est enfui quand tu as ouvert la porte j'en déduis que c'était une terrible erreur...

Mais c'était une erreur agréable ? Ou c'était vraiment une grosse erreur ?

Bah... euh...

Non mais ce que veut dire Massu c'est... Euh... Mais en fait quand tu l'as embrassé ça a été long non ? Parce que entre le moment où tu as arrêté de crier et le moment où j'ai ouvert y a eu quand même... au moins... 2 minutes qui se sont passées !

Je... On n'a pas... Enfin j'ai pas fait attention...

Attend attend ! Tu as entendu comme moi Yamashita ? Le « on » ?

Hai ! Ah ! Mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Pour embrasser faut être deux non ?

Je... Je... Il a... répondu ?

C'était toi dans le placard. C'est toi qui doit savoir ce qui s'est passé non ?

En fait... de ce moment je me souviens surtout de l'instant où il s'est enfui...

Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai vu en ouvrant la porte ?

Il... m'a... embrassé aussi ?

Enfin !

Vous êtes sûr ?

Souviens toi de votre échange ! C'est quelque chose que tu désirais depuis longtemps... essaye de te souvenir de tout... »

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Mon cœur battait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Nos corps étaient collés. Ses mains... ses mains s'agrippaient à moi ? Et... et il a... répondu... à... mon baiser !

...

Dix heure du matin pour une répétition qui commence à midi c'est un peu abusé. Pourtant je me souviens bien de ce qui s'est passé. Au moment où je les ai raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, je me souviens de la tête de Massu quand Yamashita nous a annoncé le rendez vous à dix heures. C'était trop drôle. Il avait l'air outré. J'avoue, j'aurai bien voulu dormir un peu plus. J'ouvre la porte de la loge. Je suis le premier en plus. C'est pas possible. En même temps, je préfère, ça me laisse le temps de me préparer à la confrontation. J'ai une boule au ventre rien que d'y penser. Je m'assois sur le canapé, respire profondément. « Bon aller ! Je vais me changer avant que les autres arrivent. Aller je me motive, un peu de courage... C'est pas un drame non plus. Avec ce qu'ils t'ont dit aucune raison d'avoir peur... »

-l-

J'espère que je suis le dernier à arriver comme ça ils seront tous déjà changé. Même si c'est juste retarder un peu plus le moment fatidique. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? J'y ai réfléchi mais j'ai oublié. Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte de la loge. Aucun bruit. Je tremble un peu. J'ouvre la porte. La scène devant mes yeux est... indescriptible. Il est... Il est de dos. Il défait les boutons de sa chemise. Il la fait glisser sur ses bras. Il continue en retirant son débardeur. J'ai chaud. J'ai très chaud. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je le vois. Son dos nu est... m'empêche de respirer. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Faut pas que je pense à ça. Son jean est vraiment taille basse. Son caleçon redessine parfaitement les courbes de ses hanches. Ah non c'est pas possible ! Il commence à descendre ses mains pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. J'essaye de respirer, j'ouvre grand la bouche dans le plus grand désespoir qui puisse exister. Ça y ait, c'est ouvert. Non ! Je vois de plus en plus son postérieur... « Stop ! Pas le pantalon ! »

-l-

Je me retourne surpris de ce cri sorti de nulle part. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Koya. Il est là dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ah ! Non pas maintenant je suis pas prêt ! Et pas dans cette tenue.

« He ?

Oh ! Eh ! Takaki ! Moins de bruit je m'entend plus fa... penser ! Ah ces jeunes ! »

Il me prend pour un baka je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que nous aujourd'hui aux répétitions. En plus il est rouge. Il n'ose même pas me regarder. C'est trop adorable. De nous deux c'est lui le plus âgé mais il est comme un gamin en ce moment. Kawaii ! Il rentre dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ? Je peux continuer de me changer ? Non peut être pas. Je le suis du regard pendant que lui s'applique à ne pas croiser le mien. Il s'assoie dos à moi sur un des canapés. Je le vois quand même dans les miroirs qui nous font face. Il est trop adorable. Il jette des coups d'œil discret, genre je le vois pas. Pire qu'un gamin.

« Non mais Keii-chan tu crois que je te vois pas?

Ah ? ... En parlant de voyeurisme ils sont où les autres ?

Bah je sais pas... Je les appelle ou tu le fais parce qu'il est bientôt 10h30 quand même !

Je m'en occupe... ça répond nulle part !

Rrrrhh Yamashita tu me le paiera !

Eh ? Nani ?

Non rien désolé je réfléchissais à voix haute !

En parlant de réfléchir... Je suis désolé pour...

Pour...

... Ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers temps...

Ah ça !...

Oui... J'étais un peu perdu avec tout ce qui s'est passé...

Quand tu dis tout ce qui s'est passé, tu parles de notre dispute à Osaka ?

Pas seulement...

Comment ça ?

Comment dire... alors... euh... quand... j'étais malade. Il se pourrait que j'ai eu des brefs moments où j'étais conscient...

Comme quand ? »

Non pas ça ! J'espère qu'on parle pas de la même chose sinon...

« Tes gestes... à mon égard... Remettre une de mes mèches de cheveux... Dans l'ascenseur quand j'étais mal... Mais il n'y a pas seulement ce que tu as fait c'est aussi... ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ces moments là... vis à vis de toi... Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis des années et là ce qui se passait c'était pas vraiment de l'amitié... C'était un peu indescriptible... J'ai toujours cru que c'était une amitié fusionnelle entre nous mais quand j'ai réalisé ce que ça pouvait être... J'ai eu peur... Je pense que le moment qui a tout déclenché c'est quand... tu m'as porté dans le lit parce que j'avais cogné Massu... Je me suis senti...

Koyama ?

Tellement bien... ça m'a perturbé un peu mais moins que... notre dispute dans le... placard... Du coup il fallait que j'en parle avec quelqu'un... et je me suis dit... que

Keii-chan ?

La personne la mieux placée c'était Tesshi...

Oh... Les cons !

Eh ?

Euh... Comment dire il semblerait que la communication au sein du groupe soit presque parfaite...

Eh ?

Non c'est pas grave je réfléchissais encore à voix haute... »

-l-

Il a rien écouté de ce que je viens de lui dire. Je viens seulement de réussir à lui exprimer ce que je ressentais. Et lui pendant ce temps il ose réfléchir à la communication dans le groupe ! Je le fixe. Je suis furieux, frustré, ou peut être déçu, peut être même les trois à la fois. Non ! Il a pas le droit de me faire ça. Il faut que je sorte !

« Non tu restes là !

Eh ?

J'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit... »

Comment il a su ? Comment il a fait pour savoir ce que je pensais ? Ses mains. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de me lever. Il les laisse. J'ai comme une bouffée de chaleur.

« Hoy ! Là c'est toi qui m'écoute pas !

Ah gomen ! Tu disais ? » Il reste.

« Rien je rigolais de toi ! »

Il était obligé de se pencher comme ça et de me le murmurer à l'oreille ? Avec son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains qui s'appuient encore plus sur mes épaules... Comment on fait pour respirer ? ... Il s'amuse avec moi !

« Shige ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Oui tes réactions sont au delà de mes espérances...

Ravi que ça te plaise ! »

Je sens qu'il se redresse. Il retire ses mains de mes épaules pour les poser sur le canapé. Je me retourne, me met à genoux toujours sur le canapé pour être à sa hauteur.

**Note :** Audi-chan : Merci pour la review ! On a pourtant laissé des indices (bon, des faux aussi, mais c'est pour faire durer le suspens ^^). On espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que les autres !


	7. Chapter 7

Il est à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Il a placé volontairement ses mains au milieu des miennes, à quelques millimètres à peine. Mon cœur s'accélère. Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire à ce moment là ? J'attends ? Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un jeu ou une compétition dont je ne connais pas les règles. Je le fixe aussi.

« Il y a un soucis ?

Ah... Euh non... Je... je crois pas... »

Il rigole. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui. Pourquoi j'arrive plus à réfléchir ? Il se lève. Je respire à nouveau. Il faut qu'il arrête de mettre son visage aussi près du mien. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir la prochaine fois, ses lèvres sont si tentantes. Il fait le tour du sofa. Il a gardé ce sourire annonciateur de complot. Il me fait peur... enfin il m'intrigue... Il se poste à nouveau à quelques millimètres de moi. Je me tourne face à lui. C'est pire qu'il y a un instant. Il est encore plus proche... Tout son corps est à portée de main. Comment faire ? J'ai pas le droit de refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Je recule légèrement mon visage du sien.

« Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il n'y a rien ?

Non ! Euh... oui... Tout... tout va bien... »

Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas. Comment ça pourrait aller alors qu'il est à un souffle de moi... Pourquoi il se mord les lèvres ? Son regard a changé. Ma respiration est lourde. Mes yeux ne cessent de passer de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Pourquoi il ne dit plus...

-l-

J'ai bien fait d'arriver une heure avant Shige! Mais si mon Ryochon apprend que je suis là à les espionner... il va vraiment se mettre en colère. En même temps, si je veux donner des conseils avisés à Keii-chan il faut que je sache parfaitement ce qui se passe... Il faut que je vois les réactions qu'a... Ça arrive, ça arrive, ça arrive ! Vas y Keii-chan ! Yatta ! Ah ils sont trop chou. Shige doit pas en revenir ! C'est Keii-chan qui est venu à lui et qui l'embrasse... Kyyyaaa !

-l-

C'est lui ? Qui m'embr... ? Whaou ! Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Son baiser... Ses lèvres sont si douces. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux tellement ma surprise est grande. Ses mains ? Elles caressent mon visage ? Il se colle un plus à moi ! Mais je suis en plein rêve ! Non à ce niveau, ça relève du fantasme ! Comment savoir si c'est réel ? Il libère mes lèvres. Mais pourquoi ? Il me fixe. Il arbore un sourire gêné. Mon expression doit exprimer ma surprise, j'ai la bouche ouverte. Il s'éloigne. « Gomen... » Pourquoi il s'excuse ? J'écarquille les yeux un peu plus. Je veux lui dire qu'il se trompe mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer quoique se soit. Une seule solution. Je m'empare à mon tour de sa bouche. Je cale mes mains dans ses cheveux pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas. J'espère qu'il comprend ma réaction... il... il me répond... il passe ses mains dans mon dos. Ses doigts sur ma peau me font frissonner. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Le temps s'arrête. Nos langues s'emmêlent et se démêlent. Je manque d'air mais le plaisir que j'éprouve m'empêche de rompre notre échange. Je veux le garder. Nos lèvres se détachent pour mieux se retrouver à chaque fois. C'est tellement agréable. Ne pars pas. J'effleure du bout des doigts les traits fins de son visage. Nos hanches sont collées. Non ! Et si il sentait que... si je ne bouge ça ira peut être... ses lèvres sont si douces, ses doigts si chauds... Je descend mes mains dans son dos, le presse un peu plus contre moi. Nos bouches s'éloignent pour nous laisser reprendre nos esprits. Mais peu de temps car la tentation est trop forte. Je me ressaisis de ses lèvres si douces, si délicates. C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle sensation. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui. Je l'ai tellement désiré, tellement attendu... Je sens qu'il repousse légèrement mes hanches en arrière, se détache de mon étreinte. Il est à bout de souffle. Je me suis un peu emporté « Ah... Go... Gomen... Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à... enfin j'étais... tellement... heureux. » Pour seule réponse, il me sourit, un de ses sourires qu'il n'a que pour moi.

-l-

« Non mais il aurait été chez moi, je l'aurai trouvé ! ... Oui bien sûr que j'ai vérifié chez lui, je suis pas complètement con Tomo ! ... Là ! Je viens d'arriver à la JE ! ... Oui je sais que l'on avait dit... Mais tu sais comment il est... OK ! Je vous attends ? Ou... Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà en route ? Vous êtes vraiment atteint ! ... Ouais Ok ! J'entre quand même ? ... Franchement j'ai pas envie de voir un truc... Je pense que je serais choqué pour un moment ! ... Bon ok ! ... à tout de suite ! » Bon vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ! Je frappe trois fois fortement et distinctement à la porte. « Je vais entrer... Si vous être en train de faire des trucs bizarres, veuillez vous séparer ! Je veux pas être choqué par vos cochonneries ! » J'appuie sur la poignée très doucement et j'ouvre la porte d'un grand coup sec. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans la salle et c'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. En réalité...

« Tesshi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? À cette heure-ci ?

Bah... Euh... Je pouvais pas attendre, j'ai essayé de pas venir, puis je me suis dit que j'étais concerné par ce qui se passe vu que Keii-chan me confie tout !

Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu ?

Je voulais tous les détails ! Puis c'est plus drôle de voir ça en vrai !

J'en déduis que ça c'est bien passé.

On peut pas rêver mieux, tu aurai du les voir, ils étaient si...

Non ! J'ai pas besoin des détails !

Rooh...

D'ailleurs, ils sont où?

Partis répéter leur duo vu qu'on était pas encore arrivé. Enfin... C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

Ouais... Bah je préfère attendre les autres avant d'aller les déranger.

Euh ?

...Hmm...

Je peux avoir un chu du matin ? J'étais sage...

Tu es parti en douce du lit ce matin pour espionner tes meilleurs amis en train de...

En train de quoi ? Tesshi raconte ! Avec Massu, on a fait des paris du coup...

'tin vous craignez les mecs...

Oh hé ! Ça va ! Nous on a rien dit pour la salle de bain à Sapporo !

Massu c'est malin maintenant ils sont tellement gênés qu'on aura pas la suite...

Euh... Ils sont entrain de répéter leur duo si vous voulez les voir... »

-l-

« Tu as qu'à l'inviter... comme ça on sera au complet... non ? » Massu me regarde comme si j'avais sorti une énorme connerie. « Les autres sont tellement bourrés ou occupés qu'ils ne remarqueront rien ! Dans le pire, des cas il n'a qu'à venir avec du monde... » Son téléphone sonne. C'est lui. Je décroche. « Mochi mochi ? ... C'est son riida ! On fête nos retrouvailles ! Viens ! Tu peux emmener... des gens avec toi si tu veux... »

Je cours autour de la table pour éviter que Massu récupère son téléphone. J'entends de loin le KoyaShige qui crie

« C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

C'est personne ! Cherchez pas !

C'est ta copine ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Nous aussi on veut lui parler !

Non même pas en rêve ! »

Je vois Koyama qui profite de la distraction de Massu par Shige pour me courir après. Il a décidé de lui parler ! S'il savait...

« Est-ce que l'invité mystère veut que je lui passe notre MC ?

Mais ça va pas dans ta tête Yamashita ! Tu imagines le choc pour eux ! Tu es complètement...

Ils sont plus à ça près... Un de plus ou un de moins dans le groupe... » Je vois le regard de Koyama qui change... aurait-il compris quelque chose ?

« Heee ! C'est pas une fille !

Ah bah oui il a eu un éclair de lucidité !

Yamashita ! »

J'ai eu le son en stéréo c'est marrant ! Du coup, Koyama part en courant sur Massu pour l'assaillir de questions alors qu'il était déjà aux prises avec Shige. « Je serai toi je viendrai vite parce que Masuda va pas tenir longtemps avec les deux énervés sur le dos ! A tout de suite ! » Je raccroche, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre comme ça il va venir le sauver. La situation est drôle quand même. D'un coté, on a Ryo-chan qui fait boire Tesshi, alors que je suis pas sûr qu'il est besoin de le faire boire beaucoup pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Puis Masuda, le pauvre ! J'aimerai pas être à sa place. Ça fait du bien de voir le groupe aussi soudé. On est de nouveau une famille. C'est même mieux qu'avant, avec ce qui a changé. Je suis fier. Je suis heureux d'être là avec eux. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Personne ne l'entend. Elle s'ouvre. La scène est à mourir de rire. D'ailleurs c'est ce que fait Takaki chan. Du coup les autres viennent de comprendre qu'on était plus seul. Certains s'arrêtent, et d'autres pas comme Ryo-chan.

« Hey ! Vous savez c'est qui qui sort avec notre Massu ?

Keii-chan tu pourrais commencer par dire bonjour non ?

Non mais Matsujun tu es dingue ! »

Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard de désespoir l'air de dire « Il est complètement dingue ! » Je jette un œil à l'amant de Massu. Il a pas l'air très à l'aise.

« C'est tellement énorme ! On sait jamais rien sur la vie de Massu ! ... Bon allez dites c'est qui !

Koyama Keiichiro on se calme ! »

C'est dingue ce qu'une main posée sur une épaule peut calmer vite, un regard en plus et c'est fini. Il bloque le bras tendu vers le groupe toujours à la porte. Je pense qu'on l'a perdu.

« C'est impressionnant le pouvoir que tu as sur lui Shige, je ne te savais pas ce talent ! Parce que d'habitude tu es autant énervé que lui... enfin quand vous êtes ensemble...

... » Je pense que la réflexion de Ninomiya-chan a achevé Shige.

« Vous allez pas rester sur le pas de la porte... Yabu-chan tient prend un verre, Taka-chan aussi ! Les autres faites comme chez vous, vous êtes assez grand !

Oy ! »

« Hey ! Vous savez ce qu'a inventé Keii-chan comme jeu... Yabucchi boit ! Tiens resserre-toi...

Non mais Tesshi arrête un peu !

C'est de ta faute aussi Ryo-chan tu as vu comment tu l'as fait boi...

Non mais euh... c'était super bien ce que j'avais à dire... Regardez c'est trop drôle !

Non mais c'est bon Tegoshi... Ils veulent pas savoir...

Mais si ils veulent voir... regardez... Shige ! »

Et là, réaction en chaîne. Koyama nous fait un magnifique « Kuchizuke wo... », Shige le frappe à la tête et le TegoMass rigole. Une journée de répétition à faire ça et ils ne s'en lassent pas. Une vague de « Shige » lancée par Ohno envahit la salle. Tiens c'est le premier mot qu'il a prononcé. Et c'est parti, Keii-chan enchaîne gestes sur gestes sans avoir le temps d'en finir un seul. Bien sûr Shige tente de le frapper à nouveau, mais Keii-chan se lève et se met à courir autour de la table pour l'éviter. La vague ne s'arrête pas. Ils commencent à me donner le tournis. Keii-chan fonce vers la porte, s'arrête dans l'embrasure, nous montre un « Kuchizuke wo... » entier, et pars en courant dans le couloir, Shige le suit. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on les revoit de sitôt.

-l-

Je rentre dans une autre salle, au moment où j'ouvre la porte je me rend compte que c'est celle qui est réservée au Kis my Ft2. C'est pas grave ! J'y suis déjà ! Je cours à l'autre bout de la salle. Mauvaise idée je suis pris au piège, il a refermé la porte et je le vois mettre quelque chose dans sa poche. Comment faire ? Il attrape un coussin, me le lance au visage. Je le rattrape. Il en a repris un autre. C'est un combat à armes égales maintenant. Je le vois passer par dessus le canapé. Il arrive sur moi en quelques pas. Il frappe avec l'oreiller en pleine tête. J'ai pas fait attention. Deuxième coup, j'esquive... « Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir si facilement... Kuchizuke wo... itaii itaii... tiens prends ça ! » Il rigole. Même si il n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot il continue à me frapper. Il jette son arme à terre. Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, il me fait passer par dessus son épaule avec une prise de judo. Mais il ne sait pas que j'ai des talents cachés. Je l'entraîne dans ma chute. On roule. Je me retrouve sur lui, il est à ma merci. La tête me tourne, en même temps à jouer comme ça c'est normal. Peut être que le saké y est pour beaucoup. Il rigole. Il est coincé. Il est surtout sexy. Il essaye de se dégager mais le fait de rire lui fait perdre ses forces, heureusement sinon je perdrai. Il tente l'arme ultime : les chatouilles ! Je récupère ses mains et les plaque au sol au dessus de sa tête. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres. Il a arrêté de rire. Sa respiration est saccadée... Il se mord la lèvre. Est-ce que c'est un de ces moments dont m'a parlé Tegoshi ? Est-ce que je devrai profiter de cet instant ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas insensible à notre position. Je relâche doucement ses mains. Je me penche en avant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mordre ses lèvres charnues. Il redescend ses mains et les pose sur mes cuisses. J'en profite pour relever petit à petit son t-shirt. Je découvre sa peau douce en caressant son torse. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin. Je m'éloigne de sa bouche, le jauge du regard. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Il tente de se redresser avec un sourire qui dit « tu as perdu » Réflexe, je le repousse au sol. Je n'ai plus d'hésitation. Je pars à la découverte de son corps en commençant par son cou. Je sens qu'il glisse ses mains sous mon pull, il effleure ma peau du bout des doigts ce qui a le pouvoir de me faire frissonner et de me rendre dingue. Je continue mon exploration. J'arrive à son torse. Je l'embrasse comme jamais je ne l'ai fait avant. Il est unique pour moi. Je relève les yeux, il a un visage passionné. Je ne peux pas résister face à ça. Je reprend ma route. J'atteins son nombril. Je joue avec ma langue. Comme réponse, il pose ses mains sur les miennes, il me...

« Eh ! Vous faites qu... ah pardon on dirait que je dérange... Mais on s'inquiétait de plus vous voir... » La porte s'est ouverte sur un Tegoshi complètement saoul. Elle était pas fermée ?

« Tesshi je t'avais dit de pas y aller ! Retourne dans l'autre salle avec les autres ! ... Désolé il est un peu bourré... Alors ça se passe comment ? ... ça a l'air d'être bien engagé apparemment... Non mais vous dérangez pas pour moi faites comme si j'étais pas là... Tesshi, je t'ai dit de retourner là bas, tu déranges...

Non je veux pas y aller sans toi mon Ryochon ! Et tu veux pas qu'on... hein ?

Mais ça va pas ! Pas ici ! ... non arrête ! Enlève tes mains de là... je t'ai dit non ! ... Bon viens... on y va... on vous laisse à vos occupations ! » J'ai jamais vu Tesshi dans un tel état d'ébriété pour aguicher à ce point là...

« Bah t'avais pas fermé la porte à clé ?

Euh ? Non ! »

J'en étais persuadé pourtant. Je le fixe. Il me regarde avec un air incertain. Je... je... fais quoi maintenant ? Je peux pas continuer ! Je rebaisse délicatement son tee-shirt. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je sens le rouge qui me monte aux joues. « On va... peut être retourner avec les autres... » Sans attendre vraiment de réponse je me relève. Il a l'air dérouté. Il se redresse lentement. Je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Je tente un regard vers lui. Je sens qu'il n'imaginait pas la fin de soirée comme ça. Je me sens mal. « Je suis déso... » je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Un pouce est venu se poser sur mes lèvres. Il murmure du bout des lèvres un « je sais » Malgré ces mots qui se veulent rassurant je devine sa déception. Je rebaisse la tête. Je saisis la main qui caressait ma bouche il y a quelques instant à peine. Je dépose un baiser dessus. Et l'entraîne vers la porte pour rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'on arrive dans la salle, il y a déjà du monde qui est parti. Il ne reste plus que Yamashita, MatsuJun et Ohno à la table. Je devine facilement que les deux énervés qui ont eu la délicatesse de nous interrompre sont entrain de faire des folies de leur corps... mais... Masuda... est parti... et trois personnes sont parties également donc... une d'elle est forcément son amant. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis il y a quelqu'un qui est souvent là... que je croise dans des lieux improbables... comme les chambres d'hôtel... alors il sortirait avec lui ! Ah c'est énorme !

-l-

Le premier concert de Tokyo s'achève déjà. J'aimerai que tous nos concerts se passent comme celui là. Une ambiance comme jamais on en a eu, et des moments irrésistibles... dont le plus inoubliable : « endless no summer » Masuda qui tente de faire un câlin à Ryochon qui le repousse mais sans vraiment être convaincu dans ses gestes. Avec le moment tendresse de la soirée dans le KoyaShige c'était parfait. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas prévenu Keii-chan que les nacelles monteraient plus haut. Du coup, quand on est monté, il a paniqué. Sa voix était faible. Mais le voir se rassurer en parlant juste avec son Shigeaki, c'était tellement... adorable. Ils se comportaient comme si ils étaient seuls à ce moment. Ce qui est drôle c'est l'après discussion. Keii-chan a été capable de chanter ses parties normalement du moins avec une voix moins tremblante. Je suis heureux de les voir comme ça et de pouvoir passer ces instants si précieux avec eux.

Si j'ai bien vu, je crois que j'ai aperçu des connaissances dans le public. En même temps vu la situation actuelle c'est normal. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire surtout pendant Sakura girl. J'aime vraiment cette chanson, elle est triste mais a quand même un rythme. Les gars sont en forme surtout Massu. Il tente par tous les moyens de déconcentrer les autres. Pendant la partie solo de Tego il le caresse de haut en bas. C'est quand même drôle à voir. Tego a l'air d'apprécier ce geste. Du coup, ce soir, personne ne sera laissé-pour-compte. Massu s'attaque à Ryo, il lui passe la main autour de la taille, se colle à lui. J'ai hâte de voir la suite du concert. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il en rajoute un peu pour rendre jaloux son amant. Ce soir sera mémorable. J'aime tellement quand tout le monde est comme ça. Sur « Diamond » on a eu des situations quelques peu ambiguës, comme Tego qui se couche sur Keii-chan en chantant, et inversement. Ça a toujours fait crier les fans mais pas seulement... J'adore la partie des duos. Le TegoMass est tellement kawaii et le KoyaShige me fait mourir de rire. Quand ils m'ont demandé de les aider pour les thèmes du jeu... Pas le temps de rêvasser, il faut retourner sur scène pour « endless no summer » Je m'attends toujours au pire avec cette chanson. Et à voir la tête que fait Ryo-chan, je sais que je ne vais pas être déçu. Nous sommes au moment du couplet où c'est à Massu et Ryochon de chanter en duo, ils avancent l'un vers l'autre, se rapproche encore, un peu plus... lorsqu'ils sont collé, je comprends enfin. Ryo tente de monter sur Massu et il glisse une de ses jambes autour de sa taille. C'est comme une réponse à tout à l'heure sur Sakura girl. C'est dingue ce qu'ils sont joueurs tous ! J'en connais un qui va faire la tête après le concert. J'irai lui parler pour lui dire bonjour et aussi pour lui dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'il doute de Massu. Après tout c'est un jeu entre les membres de NewS et il fait pareil dans son groupe.

Déjà la fin du concert ! Il est passé beaucoup trop vite. J'aurai aimé qu'il dure encore quelques heures.

« Attends moi Masuda je veux lui dire bonsoir !

Mais... comment tu sais... qu'il est là ?

C'était difficile de le rater dans le public quand même ! »

-l-

La fin du concert déjà ! C'est pas juste ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon... tout le monde est heureux, et joueur... les coups de serviettes fusent de toutes parts. Esquive d'une tentative de Ryochon... Tegoshi contre-attaque... je me cherche une arme. J'en repère, au loin, une délaissée, je me jette en avant pour l'attraper. Une main s'en saisit... je relève la tête... c'est Koya ! Il me regarde, un sourire en coin. Je sens que je suis dans une mauvaise passe. Je lui jette un coussin à la tête et part dans la direction opposée. J'attrape une caméra au passage, je pense que c'est un moment qu'il faut immortaliser à tout prix. Je saute sur une chaise pour me percher, je pivote sur moi en filmant pour donner un aperçu de ce qui se passe. Il faut le voir pour le croire... les coups de serviettes, de coussins, de tee-shirt, et autres armes diverses et variées... pleuvent dans tous les sens. C'est une bataille générale ! Tout le monde se tape dessus, le staff, les juniors qui nous accompagnent et les autres membres... enfin ce qu'il en reste puisque Leader et Massuperman se sont envolés ! Je pose la caméra sur la table, mais je la laisse tourner et me mêle à cette guerre sans merci...

Je suis épuisé ! On s'est battu avec acharnement jusqu'au bout de nos forces. J'ai chaud, besoin d'une douche. Je me lève pour aller mettre mon peignoir. J'enlève mon haut, enfile les manches du peignoir et fini avec mon pantalon. Je me retourne. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec la caméra, et Koyama qui la tient.

« Elles sont toutes prises ! ... Du coup, je te propose de partir en expédition dans les étages pour trouver les autres douches. »

Comment je pourrai refuser une telle proposition... Je le suis en rigolant. Sans que je m'en rende compte on est déjà dans les étages. En chemin, on a mit au point une stratégie. La pièce est déserte, les deux douches sont vides. Il pose la caméra à terre. La vidéo ne prend que nos pieds nus. « ichi, ni , san... » Il fait tomber son peignoir à terre. Il éclate de rire. Je le suis dans son rire et dans son geste. Je suis gêné quand même... enfin on se connaît depuis longtemps... mais la situation est différente. Heureusement qu'on a gardé nos boxers même si ça se voit pas à la caméra. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, il se penche légèrement. « wouah » il a posé sa main juste au dessus de l'élastique de mon boxer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je... je... il glisse sa tête dans le cadre de la caméra « et le reste est censuré... » joignant le geste à la parole il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil avant d'appuyer sur Off. Il se relève et me fixe. Est ce que je dois dire quelque chose ? Il détourne le regard. Son sourire s'est effacé. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il se tourne très lentement vers la douche et avance avec cette même lenteur. Il ouvre la porte et la referme. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je dois y aller ? Mais si j'y vais et que je le surprends, il m'en voudra peut être. En même temps j'en ai tellement envie... Pendant que je me perds dans mes réflexions je vois une main qui s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre. Il me tourne le dos, son corps est complètement nu. L'eau ruisselle sur sa peau blanche. Mon regard descend. Mes jambes avancent jusqu'à lui. Il ne m'a pas entendu. Je passe ma main droite à la frontière de son front et ses cheveux, incline sa tête vers l'arrière pour qu'elle repose sur mon épaule. J'agrippe son épaule gauche avec mon autre main. J'approche mes lèvres de cette chaire sans défense.

**Note** : Audi-chan : t'inquiète pas si tu vois pas les indices c'est normal pis on en a mis beaucoup des faux aussi ^^ on est pas tordu du tout :p

ruka : toujours merci de lire et de mettre des reviews ^^ ça fait plaisir


	8. Chapter 8

Il s'est arrêté ! Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour ça ? Je ne lui ai rien dit quand il est entré, ni quand il s'est approché... alors quoi ? Et si il partait ? Je ne veux pas ! Reste avec moi ! Est ce que je dois faire un geste pour qu'il continue ? ... Je vais à la rencontre de sa hanche avec ma main droite. Il a gardé son caleçon ! Il est tellement pudique, c'est kawaii ! Je rallume l'eau. Il a comprit. Il poursuit sa découverte. Je sens ses lèvres remplies de désir se poser dans mon cou. Je frissonne de plaisir. Cette sensation s'accroît quand il fait glisser sa main sur mon torse. Comme par réflexe, je me colle un peu plus à lui. Je sens que notre proximité ne lui déplaît pas. Je pose ma main gauche sur la sienne, j'enlace mes doigts aux siens. J'attire sa main vers mon ventre. Il resserre son emprise autour de ma taille. Pendant ce temps, il n'a cessé de caresser mes cheveux. Mais le plus plaisant dans tout ça, c'est sentir sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue... sur ma peau... j'en veux plus, encore plus... Je sens sa main quitter ma tête pour aller rejoindre l'autre sur mon ventre. Son attention se fait plus intense à ce moment là. Dans une pulsion je me retourne pour être face à lui. Il a la bouche entre ouverte. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel visage. Je sens l'envie dans son regard. J'ai comme l'impression que rien ne pourra l'arrêter ce soir. Et moi non plus. Je me saisis pleinement de son visage, et l'embrasse avec toute la passion que j'ai. Nos langues s'enroulent. Elles apprennent à se découvrir. L'air me manque mais qu'importe. Il réduit à néant l'espace qui nous sépare. Nos intimités se frottent et s'échauffent l'une l'autre, mais à travers son boxer. Je laisse mes mains effleurer sa peau jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ma frustration. Mes doigts s'infiltrent sous l'élastique dans le même temps j'agrippe ses hanches. Je l'invite dans un geste à se décaler.

-l-

Il me plaque au mur de la douche. Je frissonne au contact de la paroi qui est froide. Il cale son genou entre mes jambes comme le ferait un joueur de hockey pour immobiliser son adversaire. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger ! Il interrompt notre baiser, me regarde intensément en se mordant la lèvre. Comment je suis supposé réagir à une telle invitation ? Je me rend compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Il est nu face à moi. Je le regarde de haut... en bas... je devrai me sentir gêné alors qu'en réalité j'ai encore plus envie de lui quand je l'ai comme ça entre mes bras. Sans que je m'y attende ou que je m'y prépare, il me débarrasse de mon dernier vêtement avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissait pas. À contre temps il m'embrasse pour détourner mon attention. C'est tout lui ! Il n'y a plus aucun obstacle entre nous, c'est agréable, excitant d'être ainsi au contact de sa peau. J'aventure une de mes mains sur son postérieur. Peut être que ça va trop vite ? Il approfondit notre baiser. J'ai envie de le faire mien plus que jamais. Le désir me fait tourner la tête. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Mais de toute évidence, il en a décidé autrement. Il m'étonnera toujours. Alors que c'est lui qui a eu le plus de mal à accepter la situation. Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui prend les devants. « Koya, je... » Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase ! Moi qui voulait être romantique... J'aimerai lui dire tout ce que je ressens en cet instant, seul avec lui dans cette douche, empli d'une telle envie. Il semblerait que me mettre à nu de lui a pas suffit. Il embrasse ma clavicule du bout des lèvres. Le désir monte en moi. J'attends ça depuis si longtemps, que le simple fait de m'effleurer me fait perdre pied. Ma respiration est saccadée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Une de ses mains se rapproche dangereusement de mon entre jambe. Il... il... joue avec... mes nerfs... il frôle mon intimité. Il colle son front au mien. Son regard navigue entre ma bouche et mes yeux. J'essaye de prononcer un mot, rien ne sort mis à part un léger gémissement. Il sourit mais d'un sourire signifiant « j'ai compris » Mais tu as compris quoi ? Pas le temps de me poser plus de question. Sa main se saisit de mon membre comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Second gémissement. J'ai pas pu le retenir. C'est pas classe ! Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il me vole un baiser en me murmurant « Trop kawaii ! » Le plaisir me paralyse. Je suis incapable de bouger mes mains posées dans son dos. Il prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec moi. Sa langue goûte à mes lèvres sans jamais franchir la limite. Mais il ne retire pas sa main. Il entame un léger va et viens du bout des doigts. En même temps que l'eau s'arrête de couler, lui arrête tout mouvement. Pourquoi ? Il peut pas me laisser comme ça ? Je le fixe perplexe. Je distingue une lueur percer dans son regard. « Je... je... enfin... tu... » Pour seule réponse, j'obtiens un large sourire mais timide à la fois. Sans un mot, il fléchit un genoux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il se met à genoux. Il va pas... oser ? Les baisers qu'il laisse sur mon corps enflamme ma peau. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je rejette ma tête en arrière.

-l-

J'aimerai lui faire plaisir, lui donner du plaisir. J'aimerai qu'il ressente quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais connu avant. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre. Je regarde le membre que je tiens dans ma main. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'approche mon visage un peu plus. J'entre-ouvre la bouche. Avec hésitation, je dépose un léger baiser. Je jette un œil sur son visage. Il a toujours sa tête en arrière. Il ne me regarde pas, je suis comme soulagé qu'il ne me voit pas dans cette position. Quitte à le faire autant le faire bien, j'embrasse avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable ce corps charnu. Je me lance. Je débute une série de va et viens. Un gémissement remplit la douche au contact de ma bouche sur son intimité. Je sens les contractions de son bas ventre. Il faut croire que ça ne lui déplaît pas. Comme pour confirmer ce que je pense, ses mains caressent mes cheveux. Il se cambre un peu plus. Je joue avec le bout de ma langue lui arrachant de plus en plus de lamentations. Ses jambes tremblent sous l'excitation. J'arrête mon supplice pour me relever et m'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche. Ma main droite reprend sa position initiale. J'accélère le mouvement sur son entre-jambe. Je sens qu'il est prêt. J'emmêle ma langue autour de la sienne pour tenter d'étouffer ses cris. Un bruit à l'extérieur vient jusqu'à nous. Mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Le rythme devient plus soutenu. Il est complètement à moi, il m'appartient.

-l-

« ... Calme-toi ! C'est pas toujours comme ça entre Massu et les autres...

Tu veux dire que ça peut être pire ?

Mais non ! Pourquoi ? Arrête de te faire des idées ! On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps alors fais moi confiance !

... Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Massu ? On parle quand même de ce que tu as fait !

...

...

... »

On entend des gémissements qui se font de plus en plus fort. La voix me dit quelque chose. Je jette un œil par terre je vois deux peignoirs qui gisent au sol à coté d'une caméra. Un cri de jouissance retentit. Je crois qu'on est tombé au mauvais moment. J'aurai préféré ne pas savoir. Avec les deux autres qui me font face on se regarde. Quoi faire ? Que dire ? Savoir qu'ils ne s'engueulaient plus ça me suffisait ! Delà à avoir les détails... j'en demandais pas tant. Je sens que Massu retient un fou rire, on sent l'habitué de la situation.

« Ah désolé on savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! On vous laisse terminer tranquillement !

Kazu tu abuses ! On aurait pu partir sans rien dire !

Tu vois c'est ça ton problème tu dis jamais rien justement ! C'est quand même Yamashita qui te défend pour le concert de ce soir !

Oui mais...

Dites ça vous direz pas qu'on sorte de là pour finir la discussion ? Je pense qu'on les a déjà assez dérangé comme ça... » Je les pousse à l'extérieur et referme la porte derrière nous.

-l-

« ... Err... Tu crois que... ils savent que... c'est nous ? »

C'est le plus vieux de nous deux, il est sensé me rassurer et il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Parfois je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus âgé. J'écarquille à mon tour les yeux. Je réalise ce que je viens de faire... non ce que l'on vient de faire... j'ai crié de... de... plaisir ! Je... « Je vais peut être finir de me... me... doucher » Je le vois tendre le bras et rallumer l'eau, il me sourit timidement. Il se met sous l'eau, m'attire à lui. Son geste est brusque, il tente de me rassurer mais je sais qu'il est paniqué.

On se dirige vers la salle commune. Il y a moins de bruit. On fait profil bas. Je ne vais plus oser les regarder en face c'est tellement embarrassant ! La porte est déjà ouverte. Je sens une main qui me pousse en avant dans la salle. Quel courage ! Je me retourne vers lui, il a l'air tout penaud comment résister à un tel visage. Je souris franchement, il est très fort. Son regard me donne du courage. Je fais face à la salle. Il se cache derrière moi. Je prend une grande respiration et franchi le seuil de la porte. Ils ne sont pas là. Il n'y a que Tegoshi et Nishikido en train de s'embrasser généreusement sur un des canapés. Comment ils font pour ne pas être gênés ? Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé le plus loin de la porte. L'assurance dont ils font preuve m'impressionne. J'ouvre la bouche. Pas le temps de leur poser une question, car j'entends des pas dans le couloir, qui se dirigent vers nous. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je fixe le sol. Une main resserre son étreinte sur mon bras. J'arrête de respirer.

« Ah tant mieux, tout le monde est là !

Bah non tu vois bien qu'il manque Masuda !

Merci Tegoshi j'avais remarqué ! C'est justement de lui que je veux vous parler... il va venir vous parler de quelque chose d'important... donc on évite les blagues de mauvais goûts...

Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Je sais aussi être sérieux !

Le prend pas comme ça... c'est juste que... enfin bon tu comprends aussi que je prenne des précautions ce qu'il a à dire n'est pas facile... »

Yamashita jette un œil dans le couloir et se pose sur une chaise à coté de la porte. Je n'ose pas le regarder, c'est comme si j'étais des années en arrière. Pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Massu passe le pas de la porte. Il a un air sérieux. Je m'inquiète, j'espère qu'il ne va rien nous annoncer de grave. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, je le vois ouvrir la bouche.

« Je... Je sais que mon comportement est quelque peu bizarre et je... je... voudrais vous expliquer aujourd'hui la raison... Enfin on s'est dit que se serait le meilleur moment vu les circonstances... »

Je vois Yamashita qui nous lance un clin d'œil derrière le dos de Massu, j'aime sa discrétion...

« Je sais que mes agissements du moment sont... comment dire ? Étranges ? Je disparais sans rien dire, je ne suis pas là où je devrai être le matin... en réalité il y a une raison à tout cela...

Viens -en au fait !

Non mais Ryochon t'es chiant ! J'avais dis quoi ? J'avais dit pas un mot !

En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi avec Ryo-chan ! On le refait pas !

Kazu ! Tu devais attendre dans le couloir que je leur dise !

Bah oui je sais mais tu étais long alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir aider j'ai bien fait non ?

...

Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole je vois Koya qui saute partout autour du canapé en criant. Pire qu'un enfant de 8 ans qui aurait deviné son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je sais que je suis le plus intelligent mais celle ci je l'avais pas vu venir ! Alors Masuda enfin notre Massu serait avec Ninomiya-san enfin... en... couple.

« On va manger ?

Tu es pas censé être surpris par la nouvelle que ton binôme soit en couple avec un autre mec ?

Chou c'est mon cothurne depuis des années il a pas besoin de me dire les choses pour que le sache ! Bon j'ai faim moi !

... » Koya se calme et se réinstalle à coté de moi. Je le regarde en souriant.

« C'était bien la peine de faire autant de mystère ! Massuperman ferme la bouche ça va aller ! C'est bon tout le monde s'en moque tu devrais être heureux et sourire plutôt que de faire cette tête !

J'ai faim moi !

Oui Tesshi, on a compris. » Nishikido le regarde d'un air blasé. « On y va ?

Euh... je vais pas venir manger avec vous les gars, je suis un peu fatigué...

Tu m'étonne c'est que... ça... fatigue... les concerts... C'est ta faute aussi Koyama tu donnes tellement de ta personne...

Hoy ! Yamashita ! »

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de défendre Koya. Même si il n'y a que nous qui pouvons comprendre ses insinuations je suis mal à l'aise, et Koya encore plus. J'attrape sa main gauche qui depuis cinq minutes faisait des aller-retours frénétiques sur sa jambe. Tesshi qui ne tient plus en place se lève et entraîne tout ceux qui se trouvent entre lui et la porte. C'est dingue d'avoir faim à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Vu la situation actuelle j'aimerai pouvoir profiter de la soirée avec... lui. En plus, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter toutes les allusions de Yamashita, sans parler de Ninomiya-san... C'est décidé ! Nous sommes les derniers dans la salle, ils sont tous partis devant. J'étais tellement occupé à prendre une décision que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. J'ai encore moins remarqué que Koya m'attendait à la porte. C'est si compliqué que ça d'inviter son... meilleur... son... enfin, Koya à manger ? Je me lève. J'avance jusqu'à lui et lui fait face. D'une main je ferme la porte derrière moi et de l'autre je me saisis d'une de ses mains. En quelques pas, nous sommes à la sortie du Dome. Je tourne à gauche en direction de ma voiture.

« Shige ! les autres sont partis par...

Je... je t'invite à manger ! ».

Pourquoi je dis ça avec une voix tremblante. Je ne me suis même pas tourné pour lui dire. Il ne répond pas et me suit. Peut être que ça lui convient aussi de ne pas passer la soirée avec les autres... et qu'il attendait que je l'invite ?

Bien qu'il soit venu des centaines de fois chez moi. Aujourd'hui je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai du mal à me calmer. Sur la route, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je lui ferai à manger. Je garde de mes virées en mer avec Ohno-san un énorme saumon. Je vais lui préparer comme il se doit ça lui changera des ramens. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement. J'allume la lumière et range mes chaussures. Il m'imite. Je vais directement dans la cuisine. Je sors le dit poisson. Il est un peu gros pour nous deux mais je ne me vois pas le manger avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce soir, je veux faire les choses bien comme dans un vrai... rendez-vous. Aaaah, j'ai oublié le plus important !

« Tu veux un verre de vin rouge ?

Ah... bah je dis pas non. Merci !

Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux je te serre tout de suite...

Tu n'en prends pas ?

Mais si ! Je vais pas te laisser boire une bouteille de vin à toi tout seul ! Surtout un aussi bon vin français... ».

Il prend place derrière le bar qui surplombe ma cuisine. Je sors deux verres à vin et nous sert un château Margaux. On trinque. Je mets mon tablier, sort mes couteaux. Je m'attaque à la découpe du poisson. En même temps, on continue notre conversation sur la nouvelle que nous a annoncé Masuda. Je suis quand même le seul qui est été surpris ! C'est dingue quand même. Je m'applique pour préparer le dîner. Bien que je lui ai fait déjà pas mal de fois à manger, ce soir c'est différent. Mes mains tremblent de savoir qu'il me regarde. Un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je sursaute. Il observe mes gestes par dessus mon épaule. Je le fixe il a un sourire amusé et un regard de satisfaction. Il est content de m'avoir fait peur ainsi. « Je suis pas sûr qu'être aussi près soit une bonne idée quand j'ai un couteau dans les mains. Enfin... je veux dire... que si tu es aussi près j'ai un peu de mal... à me concentrer ». Avec une mine boudeuse, il retourne s'asseoir au bar. Sans que je m'en rende compte la soirée avance vite.

**Note :** Pas taper ! Malgré les apparences l'OhMiya on l'aime ! C'est juste pour embêter une autre fan d'OhMiya (et faire réagir un peu tout le monde)  
>Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier !<br>Audi-chan : On adore lire tes reviews =) On espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	9. Chapter 9

Heureusement que j'avais acheté un dessert italien hier. Il a eu l'air d'apprécier tout le repas. C'est le seul moment où il se tait. Je nous ressers un verre pour finir la bouteille. C'est le meilleur repas que l'on ai fait, je ne sais pas si cela vient du menu, du vin ou de sa compagnie, mais je me sens bien, tranquille, apaisé.

« On va s'asseoir dans le canapé ? Je nettoierai plus tard...

Tu es sûr ? Je suis champion de vaisselle !

Oui, je suis sûr baka ! Allez viens ! »

Je prend son verre et le mien pour les poser sur la table basse. Il me rejoint sur le canapé. Quand il est chez moi, il a toujours une manière de s'asseoir qu'il n'utilise jamais ailleurs. Il cale un de ses pieds sous ses fesses, pose son coude sur le dossier du canapé et se trouve face à moi. Quand il est comme ça, je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas insensible. Surtout maintenant. Avant, j'étais obligé de refréner mes pulsions, mes envies. Maintenant que je sais... je peux laisser libre cours à mon imagination enfin pas trop, comme quand... il se penche pour prendre son verre et le porte à ses lèvres... Je... si belles... Concentre toi ! Non mais c'est pas humain de faire ça ! Il essaye de tester mes limites j'en suis sûr! Il faut que je détourne la conversation !

« Au fait... j'ai eu une idée pour Yamashita.

Ah ?

Tu te rappelles de la tournée de TegoMass ?

Oui, c'était vraiment amusant de débarquer sans les prévenir. La tête qu'a fait Tesshi, trop drôle ! ... Pis Massu qui a trouvé bizarre qu'on utilise des micros pour une vidéo...

Oui je sais Keii-chan j'étais là aussi...

Oui mais c'était tellement drôle !

Bah justement je me disais qu'on pourrait faire la même avec Yamashita.

Vraiment ?

Hai. En plus, comme on l'a déjà fait avec le TegoMass, il ne se doutera pas de notre visite. On lui doit bien ça quand même. Et puis... »

-l-

Il a toujours des idées comme ça pour faire des surprises aux autres. En plus il est très intelligent du coup c'est plus facile. J'ai énormément de mal à me focaliser sur ce qu'il dit... Je sais bien qu'il me parle. En plus, son idée est intéressante, très même, mais moins que lui... Je suis bien plus occupé à regarder le mouvement de ses lèvres. J'ai envie de les embrasser, de le toucher... Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça pendant tout ce temps. Et lui qui ne me disait rien, qui a tout gardé pour lui, mais comment il a pu faire ? Je me disais être son ami et je n'ai même pas su faire attention à lui, à ce qu'il ressentait. Si j'avais été lui, j'aurai craqué depuis longtemps. Il est vraiment fort mentalement. Alors que moi pas du tout. Je pose mon verre sur la table et me lève, un peu brusquement. Il lève les yeux vers moi, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Dans une impulsion, je me saisis de sa main comme pour l'inviter à se lever. Il arrête de parler, son regard ne me quitte pas, lentement, il se met debout. Sa bouche est entrouverte. Je cède à mon envie et l'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres ont le goût du vin. C'est comme si c'était lui qui m'enivrait. La tête me tourne mais je sais pas si cela vient du vin, du désir ou du fait que j'ai arrêté de respirer depuis un moment. En m'éloignant de lui, je croise son regard. Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je l'attire vers la pièce que je sais être sa chambre. J'en ouvre la porte, mon cœur s'accélère un peu plus. Mes mains tremblent légèrement j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué. Mes idées ne sont plus très claires, c'est comme si mon instinct avait prit le dessus. Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui, je pense qu'il a compris. J'entre. Sans lâcher ma main, il ferme la porte sans même la regarder. Il me fait face. Je... Inconsciemment je resserre ma prise sur sa main.

-l-

C'est comme si il se donnait à moi en m'ayant emmené ici. Je l'attire à moi dans un geste. Nos corps sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je le dévisage. Sa main libre s'accroche à mon tee-shirt. Je vois ses yeux fixer ma bouche. Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre, ses douces lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je réalise ce que l'on s'apprête à faire. Sa langue cherche la mienne, nos mains se séparent pour mieux nous rapprocher. Je sens qu'il est comme à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Difficile de rester de marbre face à cela. Je m'adosse contre la porte pour mieux me saisir de ses hanches. C'est comme si les courbes de sa taille étaient faites pour mes mains. Il plaque alors sa main gauche au dessus de ma tête et sa main droite au niveau de ma hanche. Je suis comme prit dans son piège mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir m'en échapper après tant d'années d'attente. Tout en se rapprochant, je sens son genou se placer entre mes jambes. Il en profite pour approfondir encore un peu plus notre baiser. J'ai très chaud d'un coup. J'aimerai pouvoir lui montrer que moi aussi je le désire. Je... Je stoppe ses mains d'un coup. Il commençait à remonter doucement mon tee-shirt. Ce soir c'est moi qui prend l'initiative. Il me regarde étonné de mon geste. Pour seule réponse, je caresse les contours de son visage avec ma main gauche. Avec l'autre, je le repousse jusqu'à ce qu'il butte contre un obstacle. Je glisse une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête. Je pose un genoux sur le rebord du lit. Lentement je le fais s'allonger dessus. Pendant cette courte période nos yeux ne se sont jamais quittés. Je place mon second genou de l'autre coté de sa taille. Je tiens ma revanche, j'ai enfin une position virile vis à vis de Koya. Je souris à cette pensée. J'emprisonne ses mains et les bloque au dessus de sa tête.

-l-

C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça avec moi. C'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, je le redécouvre, il est tellement beau... Le sourire de satisfaction qu'il arbore me trouble encore plus. Je le vois se pencher sur moi, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Et pourquoi a t-il bloqué mes mains ? Sans que j'ai le temps réfléchir plus je comprends la raison. Il commence à embrasser ma clavicule. C'est doux... Il remonte dans mon cou. Il essaye de me rendre dingue ? Parce que ça fonctionne ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi... tendre... désirable... Je... je ne suis pas sûr de résister longtemps dans ces conditions. Il continue son investigation malgré mes gémissements. Inconsciemment, je bouge mon bassin coincé sous lui. Il arrête tout mouvement, se recule légèrement pour m'observer. Il me sourit affectueusement, je sens qu'il est satisfait de lui. Il me libère les mains tout en se redressant. Je me redresse à mon tour, me pose sur mes coudes. Il en profite pour passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. « Je t'ai connu plus patient. » D'un geste il retire mon tee-shirt sans que je ne l'en empêche. Je me rallonge sur le lit et l'entraîne avec moi. Je lui vole un baiser au passage. « C'est de ta faute si je suis incapable d'être patient ! » Il rigole. Il se redresse à nouveau, enlève son tee-shirt et le lance par terre. Magnifique spectacle qui s'offre a moi. Je suis incapable de réfléchir ou de bouger... Il se penche à nouveau sur moi. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer un seul instant qu'il me ferait cet effet là seulement en retirant son t-shirt. Il continue à me rendre dingue en embrassant chaque partie de peau qui se trouve à sa hauteur en commençant par ma joue... ma mâchoire... mon cou... ma cla... vicule... mon torse... je sais pas si il fait ça souvent mais il sait s'y prendre pour me... faire... perdre tous mes moyens. Chaque baiser qu'il dépose sur ma peau me donne des frissons de plaisirs. Je ne peux pas retenir quelques gémissements au fur et à mesure qu'il descend sur mon corps. Il joue avec moi. Il s'amuse à me faire des suçons et à passer sa langue dessus pour électriser un peu plus ma peau. Il prend un malin plaisir à me faire languir... Mon corps se cambre à chaque décharge électrique qu'il me procure. Dans un geste désespéré je tente de mordre une de mes mains pour étouffer quelques gémissements mais en vain. Je repose ma main au dessus de ma tête. Il choisit ce moment pour relever la tête et revenir à mon niveau. La vue qui s'offre à lui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire car il se mord la lèvre inférieure. « C'est de la provocation ? » Je suis incapable de formuler une réponse audible c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Il sourit à nouveau. « Wouah ! Koyama Keiichiro ne sait pas quoi dire ? Il m'aura fallu 10 ans pour voir ça... ça valait le coup d'attendre ! » Comment peut-il se moquer de moi dans une telle situation ? En même temps, il n'a pas tord. Comme réponse, je le fais basculer sur le coté pour pouvoir inverser nos positions. C'est à moi de jouer un petit peu. Mais avant même que j'entreprenne quoique se soit je me retrouve à nouveau en position de départ. C'est à dire sur le dos et lui sur moi. « D'accord je capitule je sais que tu es plus fort que moi à ce jeu là ! ». C'est à son tour de me voler un baiser mais qui se transforme vite en un échange passionné. Je passe ma main gauche dans son dos. Il s'allonge complètement sur moi, un genou entre mes jambes et l'autre à gauche de moi. Mon autre main va se nicher tout naturellement sur sa hanche. Nos langues jouent ensemble. Nos bouches sont incapables de se séparer. Nos lèvres cherchent le contact l'une de l'autre. Je sens alors sa main gauche partir de mon visage, pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouve à sa portée, plus bas encore plus bas. Il continue sa descente sans interrompre notre échange. Sa main rencontre alors un obstacle. Elle ne s'en formalise pas vraiment, elle joue avec. Je réalise alors que l'obstacle en question était mon jean. Je sens ses doigts qui défont lentement les boutons qui lui barrent le passage. J'en profite pour détourner la tête et l'embrasser à mon tour dans le cou. Je respire profondément l'odeur de sa peau. J'ai du mal à rester maître de mes gestes. J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore plus, de le mordre, de le prendre ? ... Mon corps s'arque quand sa main s'immisce dans mon pantalon.

-l-

J'ai l'impression d'être encore dans un de mes rêves. Il est là réagissant à chacun de mes gestes. En fait c'est au delà de tout ce que j'ai pu espérer. J'introduis ma main délicatement à l'intérieur de son pantalon. En guise de réponse positive, je sens le bout de ses lèvres s'affairant à frôler mon cou. Je continue ma conquête de son corps. Je le caresse par dessus son boxer. Cela produit l'effet souhaité, bien qu'il était déjà quelque peu à l'étroit dans ses sous-vêtements, son sexe se dresse un peu plus à mon contact. Ses gémissements se font plus pressant. Je glisse ma main plus en profondeur sur sa cuisse, lui prodiguant quelques douces caresses pour le calmer. Sa respiration est haletante. Je me surélève légèrement pour regarder son visage. Je ressors ma main. Il tourne son regard vers moi. Le voir comme ça, je ne tiens plus, je lui vole un baiser plus passionné que les autres. Il sait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je me détache une nouvelle fois de lui comme pour lui demander son accord. Je sens alors ses mains sur mon ventre. Il essaye de défaire à son tour mon jean. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour perdre pied. Je repasse sur lui à genoux. Je fais glisser son pantalon à terre. Je profite d'être debout pour faire de même avec le mien. Pendant ce temps, il remonte jusqu'à la tête de lit un sourire en coin. Je ne lui ai jamais vu ce regard auparavant et il n'est que pour moi. Je reviens sur lui rapidement tout en prenant soin de caler un de mes genoux au niveau son entrejambe. Sa respiration est saccadée, sa bouche est entrouverte. Je passe ma main droite sous son épaule gauche, pendant que mon autre main se saisit de sa chevelure. Je l'entraîne avec moi. Je le serre contre moi, le mord dans le cou tout en faisant monter et descendre mon genou toujours là où je l'ai placé soigneusement. Je descends ma main gauche le long de son dos. J'arrive au niveau de la dernière frontière. Un cri de plaisir. Ma main franchit cette limite. Je le presse un peu plus contre moi. Nos intimités se frottent l'une à l'autre, elles s'échauffent un peu plus encore. Il murmure mon prénom dans un gémissement. Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Je perd définitivement toute notion de réalité. Avec ma main droite, je saisis son membre. Je lui applique de légers va et viens. Je sens ses mains bouger dans mon dos. Je ressens l'excitation monter en lui. Il va falloir que je franchisse le dernier pas. J'ai peur, peur de lui faire mal. Mais je ne peux plus reculer. « T'inquiète pas. » À réfléchir autant, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais stoppé tout mes gestes. Il redessine les courbes de mon visage avec le dos de sa main. C'est tout lui, me rassurer dans un tel moment. Quand il fait ce genre de regard je ne suis plus capable de contrôler mes pulsions. Je passe deux doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, et je le fais glisser juste ce qu'il faut. J'hésite, avec ce que je m'apprête à lui faire subir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux plus c'est ça ?

Non, non pas du tout !

Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te plais plus ?

Sois pas bête ! C'est juste que... J'ai peur que tu m'en veuille après, que tu me détestes...

Mais pourquoi je... Ohhh... Je... je sais que ça ira t'inquiète pas... Je sais ce qu'il va se passer... je sais qu'on pourrai croire que je n'y connais rien et jusqu'à pas longtemps c'était le cas mais... »

C'est bien lui ça, il essaie encore de me rassurer. Tout en continuant de me parler, je le vois tendre la main vers le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Non ! Comment... Comment il peut savoir ? Il l'ouvre. Il jette un oeil dedans, il est amusé par ce qu'il y trouve. Je suis mort de honte. Pourquoi j'ai pas rangé ce fichu cadeau, en plus je ne m'en suis jamais servi ! Il va me prendre pour un M. « Sympathique les menottes rouges ! » Il rigole. « On les met de coté pour une prochaine fois... » Il plonge sa main dans le tiroir, en ressort un tube. Il a apaisé mes craintes. Je l'embrasse fougueusement.

« Et puis tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi, par contre j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, parce-que moi pas du tout !

Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ? »

Il est trop kawaii quand il est intimidé comme ça. Je veux tellement qu'il sache, qu'il ressente les mêmes sensations que celles qu'il m'a procuré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'est rallongé, je pose des baisers sur tout son corps avant de me diriger plus bas. Sans plus le prévenir, je lui prodigue de précis coups de langue sur son membre. Il gémit bruyamment, je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'enroule ma langue autour de son sexe, je m'amuse avec ses réactions. Ses jambes tremblent, je devine qu'il est déjà à bout, je n'insiste pas plus. Je remonte jusqu'à sa bouche. Il caresse mes lèvres. Son regard me crie de finir. Je ne me fait pas prier, je prend le tube qu'il me tend, déjà ouvert. Ça me rassure qu'il soit demandeur. Je me positionne ma main sur son postérieur. Il m'embrasse amoureusement j'en profite pour introduire un premier doigt le plus doucement possible. Il enfonce ses doigts dans ma peau. Pour l'aider, je prends son membre et lui applique de légers va-et-viens en rythme avec mes doigts. Il se détend peu à peu, j'en profite alors pour introduire un second doigt, puis un troisième. « Hmm... c'est... bo... bon ! Con... tiii... nue... » L'entendre parler ainsi me donne encore plus envie de le faire mien. J'accélère les choses. Je retire rapidement les derniers bouts de tissus qui nous font obstacle. Il en profite pour reprendre le tube qu'il m'avait cédé et applique de son contenu sur mon membre dressé. Il emprisonne ma taille avec ses jambes. Je m'introduis en lui. Il étouffe un cri de douleur. « Je suis désolé, pardon pardon ! Je vais y aller tout doucement, détend toi ! ». Je le fixe, une larme perle au coin de son œil. Je saisis ses hanches dans mes mains. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Ses hanches sont tellement... à croquer ! Je promène mes doigts sur sa taille pour qu'il oublie mon intrusion. Je reprend une nouvelle fois le va et viens sur son membre dressé face à moi. Il commence à se détendre. Je me penche sur lui. Comme pour me guider, il place ses mains dans mon dos, et me donne le rythme. Je ne me fais pas prier. Je débute mes mouvements lentement. Il commence à bouger son bassin pour intensifier chaque coup. « Hmm... Shige... c'est... bon... Ohhhh ». Je cale ma cadence sur ses gémissements. Je maîtrise de moins en moins mes mouvements, ils se veulent désordonnés. Nos corps ne font qu'un en cet instant. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa tête est rejetée en arrière, son dos est cambré autant qu'il le peut. Son corps ne ment pas quant au plaisir qu'il éprouve. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. J'accélère un peu. Il ramène une main sur son visage pour étouffer les gémissement de plaisirs qui sortent de sa bouche. « Shige... ! » J'accélère encore un peu. Je n'entends plus que ses cris, tout le reste m'échappe. « ... je... tenir... hhhmmm... longt... ahhhhh... emps ! ». J'amplifie mes coups de reins une dernière fois. En une fraction de seconde, je prends la décision de ne pas finir en lui. Je me retire. Je cesse mes mouvements sur sa virilité quand je sens que lui aussi est prêt à jouir. Nos sexes se touchent, cela a l'effet d'une décharge. Nos voix s'accordent dans un même cri de jouissance. Nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle. Je m'allonge complètement sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-l-

Je sens qu'il bouge à mes cotés. Wouah, j'aimerai pouvoir rester comme ça pour toujours. Sa peau est si douce, sa respiration apaisante. Ça me rappelle nos réveils à New-York, je ressentais la même sensation de sécurité. Je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse. Il me serre dans ses bras avec tendresse. « Ohayou » Je me suis réveillé des centaines de fois à ses côtés mais je le redécouvre. Il gémit en s'étirant. Il rebaisse ses bras autour de moi. Il me fixe du regard. Il sourit. « J'ai envie de... enfin... je peux t'embrasser ? » Trop kawaii ! Je me hisse jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasse amoureusement. Nos bouches se séparent mais nos fronts restent en contact.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

Hai ! Étonnamment bien, même je dirai !

Attends... Je reviens, bouge pas ! »

Je le regarde repousser la couverture. Il est tellement sexy. Il faut que je me reprenne, si je m'extasie à chacun de ses gestes ça va p... Je suis mort! Je viens de voir son dos et les griffures que je lui ai fait ! Il referme la porte de la salle de bain. J'éclate de rire. « Koyama Keiichiro ! » Je me cache sous les couvertures pour étouffer mes rires. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a découvert mes traces. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Mes éclats de rire redoublent d'intensité. « Comment... quand... tu as pu... Comment je vais faire pour les cacher ? » Il monte debout sur le lit, je reste caché. Il s'assoit sur moi.

« Koyama ! Je vais devoir me venger... Tu comprend que je peux pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ?

Tu peux pas te venger ! T'as pas le droit !

Donne moi une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire !

Je... je... bah quand même hier soir... je dis pas que c'était pas bien... mais j'ai encore un peu mal. »

Je ne sais pas si il a pu entendre mes derniers mots tellement je les ai chuchotés. Il a l'air tout penaud, je prend ça pour un oui. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il vient d'avoir une idée. Je suis bloqué, je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il arbore un sourire machiavélique. Il me chatouille à la taille, j'essaye de le stopper. Mais c'est difficile d'attraper ses mains tout en rigolant. Je n'en peux plus.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Promis je ferai attention la prochaine fois ! Mais s'il te plaît arrête j'ai mal au ventre à force de rire !

Ouhh la prochaine fois ? Et ce sera quand ?

Quand tu veux pourvu que tu arrêtes de me chatouiller comme ça !

Je croyais que tu avais mal ?

... Oui mais... si dans l'éventualité que... tu... »

Il prend mes mains et les entraîne au dessus de ma tête. Nos visages sont très proches. « Alors je te propose qu'on vérifie tout de suite si tu peux tenir ta promesse ! »

**Note : **He oui, déjà la fin, on vous laisse imaginer à votre guise ce qu'il peut se passer ^^. On espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! A la prochaine (pour de nouvelles aventures Johnnysiennes ! En cours d'écriture ^^)  
>Audi-chan : Snirf, nous aussi on voulait pas que ça soit le dernier chapitre, mais on était bien obligé de s'arrêter, la tentation de l'autre fic était trop forte :p<p> 


End file.
